


Forgive and Forget?

by Guggi



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: AU where 1700s provincial France is fine with homosexuality, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love-is-the-answer Trope, M/M, Major Character Injury, One-sided Stanfou - Freeform, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Alternate ending where Gaston survives his fall after the battle. He is found by LeFou and nursed back to health. But he must win his, and everyone else's, respect after his actions towards Belle and the Beast.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy ;)

LeFou wiped his brow with the back of his hand and exhaled a deep breath in the crisp spring air. He had been trodding through the forest for an hour, he guessed. Maybe more. His legs were starting to ache and his pace had slowed in the past ten minutes. But he wasn’t about to give up. Not after all they had shared. Not after all--  
The horse suddenly whinnied, startling him and causing him to drop the harness on the ground. He had walked next to Gaston’s horse instead of riding her, in case he found who he was searching for. The horse needed the strength. His own horse was at home.  
“What’s the matter, girl?” He patted her dark brown neck. He knew the mare couldn’t be used as a substitute for a hunting dog, but he had to make due with what he had at the moment.  
LeFou looked around for what had startled her, but found nothing. Even though there were nobody else around, he tried to hide the look of disappointment in his eyes.  
“I’m worried, too”, he whispered to the mare, thinking her anxiousness was caused by the lack of her owner.  
He kicked a small rock on the ground further ahead. The horse seemed calm again and they went along the forest path once more.  
Normally, he enjoyed the silence of nature. Especially when he walked alongside Gaston, on one of his hunting trips. Sometimes they would talk. Sometimes words weren’t needed. But right now, the silence had an eerie impact on LeFou. Spring was emerging all around him, the eternal snow once again melted. And yet the only signs of the forest being alive were small sprouts around his feet. No birds sang. No squirrels ran up and down the trees in their playfulness. No sun rays were shining through the tree crowns. Although the surroundings should be coming alive, the atmosphere was dead.  
It had been early afternoon once he set out to look for Gaston. Now it was becoming slightly darker. Apparently, he had been walking more than a mere hour. He looked through the horse saddles, but found only water, a gun, candles and matches. No cloak. He shuddered and picked up the pace to gain a little heat. The spring air didn’t warm that well yet. He could see both his and the horse’s breaths.  
Time passed still and he was starting to seriously doubt the mare’s talent for bloodhound work, when she stalled and his foot became tangled in some branches. With a look of tired annoyance, he grabbed at the intruding branch, but gasped when he felt the material. He squinted his eyes downwards. They weren’t branches. This felt like.. like leather. He spotted a buckle and instantly recognised the square gold brass. To be sure, he lit one of the candles from the saddle and a faint glow surrounded him and the few things close by. LeFou felt a sudden need to cover his eyes for what was in front of him, but kept them both open. It was a belt. Gaston’s belt. Light brown leather and a square buckle, with the unmistakable notch, he put in it on their first hunting trip, indicating his first kill; a deer, nonetheless. He felt his knees go softer and took a firm grip in the mare’s hair to prevent himself from collapsing. Why was his belt scattered in the middle of the path? Had he been robbed? Beaten? Kill-- He didn’t dare think that thought to the end. Why would anybody harm Gaston, way out here in the forest? He had that nasty fall after the.. confrontation and was most likely injured. LeFou had spent the entire noon that day, looking around the castle’s garden and the castle grounds. There he had found no signs of his friend. 

* * *

“Gaston! Gaston! … Gaston?” LeFou stumbled frantically around without showing much attention to anything. Dodging a few villagers, he searched the former angry mob for familiar faces. He knew them all, but not well enough that he would want these ones seeing him in his current disheveled state. They didn’t seem bothered, though. By anything, in fact.  
“Watch it!” An older man elbowed LeFou in the ribs.  
The sudden assault caught him off guard. He had shared many beers round a table with that man. Yvain, was his name.  
LeFou shook it off. “Have you seen Gaston?”  
Yvain huffed and turned around.  
“Please! I need to find him.”  
“Bad move, boy.”  
“Yvain, he might be hurt. He’s very possibly hurt!” LeFou’s voice cracked. Yvain turned to him again and stared at him, deadpanned, without saying a word. LeFou took this as an invitation to explain further. “He fell! Didn’t you see? We have to--”  
“Look”, Yvain held up a hand to stop him. “Gaston is gone. Let it be that way.” LeFou opened his mouth, but had no words come in handy at the moment. Yvain walked away.  
LeFou kept searching, albeit a bit more subtle than before. Maybe it was best to not let it shine through, whose team he was on. He couldn’t help but wonder about the sudden change in attitude, however. Mere hours before, they had all been in a rage, led by Gaston to the Beast’s castle. Now, nobody seemed to give a second thought to him or his lost friend.  
But he couldn’t let one man’s sour remarks get to him. Whomever he turned to, though, seemed to want nothing to do with his quest. They were all headed towards the castle. They were in the garden, so it wasn’t far. He tried to ask a few more for help, but received none.  
“Just forget about him.”  
“He wanted to kill the Beast.”  
“He was on the wrong side.”  
No matter who he asked for help, he was dismissed instantly, so he kept his search solitary.  
And it didn’t escape his attention, either, how a few villagers cast outright disapproving glances his way.

* * *

It seems all the villagers had been heading towards the castle. LeFou turned around. He could see the castle in the distance. Light escaped from several windows. The last hour, he had tried to wrap his head around what had happened. Why everybody was against Gaston, without further warning. And him, it seemed.  
He remembered the belt in his hand, and clutched it tightly, feeling as if he were closer to Gaston that way. It was a clue, a lead, towards Gaston. But how would he go about finding him from just this? He could be anywhere. With anyone. Or alone. One way was just as good as the other, he thought, and trod onwards with care before he had an idea. He stopped dead in his tracks and cast a glance at the horse out of the corner of his eye, before caressing the belt. Slowly, he held it up to the horse’s nose. She made a snorting sound and he had a glimmer of hope. Several seconds passed, where they both stood in silence. Neither moved.  
“Go on, girl.” LeFou encouraged her. She looked at him, without moving. He tried walking and she merely followed. He sighed and put the belt in one of the saddle bags. When he took her harness and went on, his foot was once again shrouded in something. Without hesitation, he pulled it off and was left with a shoe. Or rather, a boot. Big and leatherbound. He knew that boot. Of course he knew it. He felt a drop of sweat down the curve of his back, causing him to shudder. This was either another sinister warning or a glimpse of hope. He dared not hope for either one.  
“Uunghh.” LeFou jumped at the groaning sound. Had all the villagers not made their way to the castle?  
“Nngh.” There it was again! His body stiffened, but he still caught a sight of something in the waning light. The bushes rustled and a breath was caught in LeFou’s throat. A figure lay beneath it. One leg sprawled in an unnatural position. The other foot missing a boot. It lay on its stomach and all LeFou could see was its back. Its broad, muscular back--  
“Gaston!” He dropped the harness and hurried over to his friend.  
“Ahh.” Gaston’s eyes were closed and his brow furrowed in a pained expression.  
“Gaston! It’s me! It’s LeFou.” LeFou tried to turn Gaston over. “I’m here.”, was all he could say before his eyes watered and voice cracked. Gaston was in a terrible state. His leg was most definitely broken, but that was almost the least unnerving. He had spit up blood, resulting in a bloodied jaw and neck. His jacket was completely torn and of no good use anymore. Several bruises had already formed on his forehead and arms. And those were the only ones visible.  
LeFou was at a loss for what to do. He sat and held Gaston for seconds, minutes, before reacting to his surroundings. Gaston had gone silent. It seems that he had crawled all the way out here after the fall. To seek help. Or hide away.  
“Let’s get you home.” LeFou held his head up high to prevent him from swallowing more blood.  
“Hnngh. LeF--”  
“Shhh, keep your strength.” It was doomed from the start, but LeFou still tried to drag him to the horse.  
“I can wa--”, Gaston said, before coughing up blood. LeFou wiped his forehead and stood up. He couldn’t let himself be kept still thinking or stall for too long. With Gaston’s arm around his shoulders, and his around Gaston’s waist, they waddled towards the horse. Fortunately it was only a few fathoms before they reached her. Without consideration, LeFou took hold of his friend’s hips and helped him get onto his horse. It took a few tries, with LeFou’s smaller stature and Gaston’s injuries, before they succeeded in getting him into the saddle.  
“We’ll be there in no time.” LeFou had to try and keep their spirits up, but their familiarity with the forest made them both aware that it could be hours before they made it home. LeFou held Gaston by the small of his back and they walked slowly. Gaston slumped more and more forward, and every few minutes LeFou had to halt and correct his posture. They walked in silence.  
And as they made their way back to the village, LeFou could swear he heard the first bird of spring sing a tune.


	2. Chapter Two

What felt like half a day later, they returned home. They were the only ones in Villeneuve. The darkness of the evening had surrounded them for the past hour. During the walk home, Gaston had fallen half asleep. How he managed to sleep in that position on his horse was a mystery to LeFou, but it must have been far more comfortable than being awake, in his current state.   
LeFou took his key out of his pocket and unlocked his front door. He had debated himself whether he should bring Gaston to his own house, but decided against it. He had the key to Gaston’s house as well, but this way he could keep an eye on him.   
How long until he got better?  
LeFou had no choice, but to take on the job of carer. He wouldn’t have denied the opportunity either, if he had been asked.   
“Let’s get you into bed.” Several grunts escaped him as he maneuvered his friend onto his bed. Luckily, it was a large bed, so if Gaston were fast asleep again, LeFou didn’t have to sleep on the couch. His bedroom and livingroom was in the same room. The other room had a kitchen and a tub for bathing. Gaston’s house was on the next street.   
LeFou lit some candles and wondered if that was enough heat for the crisp spring evening. He wet a small cloth and wiped his friend’s forehead. Gaston’s breathing became softer, but he looked to be in too much pain to fully fall asleep. LeFou took a coin on the nightstand and hurried to the village apothecary. The door was locked, but he managed to squeeze himself inside with the help of an open window. Looking around on all the medicine and herbs had him slightly overwhelmed. He couldn’t read the labels, so he looked for drawings. None the wiser, he opted for an ointment he knew stood in the cleaning section of the shop. He left the coin on the counter and hurried back.   
Gaston hadn’t moved an inch. LeFou applied some ointment on the cloth and cleansed the worst wounds. He would have to wait until Agatha came back, to get something to soothe his pain. Or he would have to find her himself in the castle, if the villagers ever decided to come back. 

They did, the very next day. A party had been held the entire night and sleepy townsfolk were now trodding through the village in the early morning shine.   
Gaston had slept without a sound, but LeFou had had a terrible night. He tried his best not to move too much in the bed, but gave up halfway through the night and slept the remainder of the night on the couch. Or slept was such a big word, tossed and turned was more like it. He was worried for his friend. He was worried that he didn’t have enough skills to care him back to health. And another tiny thought had crept in on him when the first sunray had hit him that morning, and he hadn’t slept for the past hour. He had always seen it as a no-brainer how he was attached to Gaston. He did, and would do, anything to keep him content and happy. And he didn’t expect much, if anything, in return. But when LeFou moved onto his left side, he felt soreness and was immediately reminded about the fight in the castle. He had been stuck under the garderobe, but Gaston had run away. He had seen his oldest friend in trouble, and opted for a more important action - to kill the Beast. LeFou felt a tinge of sadness at the memory. But like the dedicated friend he was, he decided major injuries were far more important than his own hurt feelings and got up to greet some people in the crowd.   
Outside again, he spotted Yvain, the old man from yesterday. Not needing to delve into their short conversation from last time, he avoided him. Who would help him - them - now? Of course, Gaston’s henchmen! LeFou slapped his forehead. How could he forget them? They would definitely still be loyal to their old friend.   
He searched the crowds. People walked clumped together in smaller groups. One of the last to arrive was Tom, one of the henchmen. LeFou ran to him.   
“Tom, Tom!”  
Tom looked around and spotted LeFou.   
“‘Sup?” He clasped LeFou’s shoulder. “Where were you yesterd--”  
“Gaston is hurt!”, he interrupted. “I found him in the forest. You have to help.”  
“Gaston is alive?”  
“Yes?”  
“Oh.”   
“What?” LeFou furrowed his eyebrows.   
“Word quickly got out that you couldn’t find them. And a rumor spread that he was .. passed on.”  
Choosing not to comment on the lackadaisical tone when talking about his friend’s possible passing, LeFou shook his head. “No, he’s in my bed.”  
Tom raised a single eyebrow.   
“I found him and brought him home with me, to recuperate.” He said, before Tom became lewd. Tom shrugged his shoulders. None of them said anything the next seconds. LeFou broke the silence. “Where are Dick and Stanley?”  
“Tavern.”  
Without waiting for Tom, LeFou raced towards Gaston’s tavern. Sure enough, the remaining henchmen had gotten comfortable with a beer in hand.   
“Bit early for a drink.”   
Stanley jumped at the sudden remark, while Dick merely glanced at the newcomer. Some makeup was left on Stanley’s chin from the night before.   
“LeFou! We wondered where you we--”  
“Gaston is alive and I brought him home to care for.”  
Again, an uncomfortable silence dawned on the trio. This intermission lasted a bit longer. LeFou sat at their table. Stanley made a lot of wordless facial expressions, while Dick remained like carved in stone. He had never been the reactive type.   
Stanley finally broke the silence. “Where did you find him?”  
“In the forest. He had escaped, but collapsed in some bushes.”  
“Why?”  
“Maybe to hide from an angry mob, that appears to have turned on him in a span of only a few hours.”  
“No, I meant, why did you bring him back?”  
LeFou was confused. “The castle might not have been the safest place to bring him.”  
“You know what I mean. Why didn’t you just .. leave him be?”  
LeFou stared wide-eyed at Stanley. “L-leave him?”  
Stanley nodded. “We all saw how he ditched you. Nobody would’ve blamed you.”   
LeFou looked around. The tavern was slowly filling with people, thirsty from a night of dancing. He felt nauseous and got to his feet with a pained expression.   
“Come on, it wasn’t meant like that, but you know--”  
LeFou didn’t hear the remainder of Stanley’s sentence. He bolted out the door, almost crashing straight into Agatha.   
“Agatha! Thank heavens, just the woman I was looking for!” Before she could ask him about yesterday, he quickly explained how the situation with Gaston was, for her.   
“You want me to what?” She had a disgusted look on her.   
“Help Gaston! Or help me help him. Whichever.”  
“Never!”  
“Huh?”  
“That traitor!” She spit on the ground before his feet. “Trying to do away with that nice young man.”  
“Which young man? Please, madame Agatha, he’s injured and barely able to stay awake.”  
A man walked past them. “I doubt you’ll find anyone here to help make him better”, he muttered.   
LeFou was both confused and upset. He didn’t think he had the skills or knowledge to nurse Gaston back to health all by himself. And he wondered more and more about what had the villagers turn on their former idol so swiftly.   
With his head hung low, he walked home. A few times on his way back he tried getting his closer friends’ help, but none responded the way he had hoped.   
“Maybe it would just be best if we all forget all this, and moved on”, he was told by a childhood friend, he met when he was almost home.   
This had all caused LeFou to go into deep thinking and pondering. He almost didn’t notice Gaston on the bed, when he locked himself in. If everyone was so against Gaston all of a sudden, then was he, himself, in the wrong? He just saw himself as a charitable friend. But many of the villagers didn’t just seem against the idea of Gaston living, but against LeFou for having the audacity to take care of him.   
LeFou had already been vigilant of Gaston’s actions when they left Belle’s father in the woods. But it wasn’t until the fight in the castle that he had had enough. But when faced with the possibility of his friend, nonetheless, being severely hurt, he couldn’t just turn his back.   
That would.. that would cause him to sink to Gaston’s level, he realised. He shook his head. No! Gaston needed him now more than anything. He mustn’t doubt his actions. The figure on the bed moved slightly.   
“No, no, stay still”, he fussed. He fluffed Gaston’s pillow slightly and laid a hand on his head. They sat like that for a while, before LeFou took the cloth and put on some more ointment.  
“This will have to be saved for some time”, he whispered. He didn’t tell Gaston the reason why he couldn’t go back and buy more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early ;)  
> I wondered whether I should include Stanley here. I don't know if I'll develop it into an unrequited thing, but a Stanfou fic is for another time ;)
> 
> Next chapter: meeting Adam and Belle! :D


	3. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermission chapter! Chapter 2,5 ;D
> 
> I didn't want Chapter Three to be sappy like this ;) So see it as some scenes in between, where they slowly find each other again.

LeFou was interrupted in his sleep that night by Gaston turning over. He had allowed himself to sleep in his own bed with his friend. For the most part of the day, Gaston had been sleeping, eerily still. Now he slowly draped a heavy arm over LeFou’s hip, and for the first time since they got home from the woods, he slept uninterrupted the remaining part of the night. With a small smile forming at the corner of his lip.

He woke when the rooster crowed for the third time. LeFou stretched his legs and rose from the bed before serving them a small breakfast from yesterday’s bread.   
He laid his hand on Gaston’s upper arm and stroked it gently.   
“Good morning.” He received a small smile back. Gaston hadn’t talked much yet, to save strength. LeFou laid the bread out before him.  
“Do you want cheese?”  
Gaston shook his head.   
“I can go get it, it’s no problem.”  
“It’s okay.” His voice was raspy from not being used. He spread some butter on Gaston’s bread instead.   
LeFou was unsure how to behave around such a subdued Gaston. He was used to his friend leading them in their daily adventures, but now he had to make the calls for their day. He hadn’t decided whether it was a welcome change yet. Pushing the thoughts away, he cleaned Gaston’s quickly healing wounds after breakfast.   
What he had decided, however, was that this day, Gaston would be out of bed for the first time since the fall. He broke the news to his friend.  
The look he received was that of careful hope. He felt a tinge of pride. His friend had always been a go-getter. 

Several attempts later, LeFou was drenched in sweat and Gaston was starting to lose his initial motivation.   
“It’s no use”, he rasped.   
LeFou wiped his forehead. “Don’t say that, we’ll get you up, somehow.” He had his arms around Gaston’s hips, whereas he had an arm around LeFou’s shoulders. Gaston took hold of the chair in front of him and rose unsteadily. From what LeFou had diagnosed when they arrived home, his arm was luckily not broken, though it had looked awkward when he found him lying in the bushes. The part of his body that was mostly injured were his legs. Especially the right one. The cuts and bruises were superficial. LeFou didn’t have any medical experience, but as far as he could tell, the legs weren’t broken. Gaston didn’t seem to be stable on his legs at all, though. He swayed from side to side, before finally sitting down on the bed again, with a wince.   
If LeFou was anything, he was an optimist. “Great! You’ll be up and running in no time.”  
Gaston didn’t answer. 

They structured the next three days the same way. Breakfast, training, rest. Dinner, training, sleep. On the eve of day three, Gaston was able to take a few steps forward, with only LeFou’s shoulder as balance. His cuts had healed and formed slim scars on his arms and one on his lip. The bruises had become smaller. After every training session, LeFou massaged his legs. The first night, he had been too rough, causing Gaston to yelp. Afterwards it was more of stroking than an actual massage.   
I could really use the guidance of someone with knowledge in this field, LeFou often thought to himself. But on the whole, his friend was healing. And quite fast, which was lucky since he has running low on ointment.  
Everyone in town knew that he had brought a still alive Gaston home within hours. Word travelled fast here. And the way they had reacted made him afraid to seek out help again. 

LeFou was beginning to wonder how much Gaston remembered from that fateful day. He hadn’t asked about anything. How LeFou found him with the help of his boot and belt. He hadn’t asked about the lack of visitors and adoring villagers. He hadn’t even mentioned Belle or the beast. Gaston let LeFou do most of the talking, which LeFou didn’t do much of, since his friend slept the majority of the time.   
But on the fourth day, Gaston said something that put the doubt at rest.   
“My friend? LeFou?” LeFou’s eyes snapped open. It was early morning, before the first rooster crow. They were in bed, Gaston’s arm around his waist, as usual.   
“Yes?”  
“How come you don’t visit your friends, or go out and have some beer?”  
“But, I’m with my friend right here.”  
“Don’t you miss the tavern?”  
“Well, yes. But.. but it’s not the same, if you won’t be there.”  
Gaston turned around with difficulty, so he lay on his back. “LeFou, you can’t live through me.”  
“Live through y-- I’m not, I’m just here helping!” LeFou sputtered. Gaston stroked his chin and LeFou found himself leaning into the touch. “I’d much rather be here with you.”   
Gaston smiled genuinely. “Helping”, LeFou clarified.   
“Of course. Helping.”


	4. Chapter Three

Before long, Gaston became steady on his feet again. He went farther and farther each day, with lesser help from the chair and LeFou for balance every time.   
Within the week, he walked by himself again.   
“Back to normal, LeFou.” Gaston looked at his friend with an almost childish pride.  
“Great!” LeFou clasped his hands together.   
“Maybe tomorrow I’ll ride out on Magnifique and see whether any boars have come about the area.”  
“Woah, woah, there, maybe you should wait a little longer before going out hunting?”  
“Why? I feel fit and ready for a good fight!”  
“Gaston, please, don’t be so hasty. You only just got on your feet.”  
Gaston was already on his way out of the door to greet his horse in the stables nearby LeFou’s house, but halted at LeFou’s tone of voice. He turned to look at him and appeared to be thinking hard. Then he walked slowly to the bed again and sat down.  
“You’re right, my friend.”   
LeFou didn’t know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn’t this.   
“I’ll.. I’ll make us some tea.” He hurried to the kitchen, where he still had a clear view of Gaston on the bed. Filling the kettle and getting some tea leaves, he looked over his shoulder. Gaston was acting like an obedient child, by sitting there and waiting patiently, and it unnerved him. All sorts of thoughts made their way to him. Thoughts he had struggled with before. What if his friend had suffered more than just physical injuries? What if his mind was injured, too? Would he ever get the old Gaston back? What would he do if--  
“--eFou! LeFou!” He snapped his head around.   
“Kettle’s boiling!” Gaston yelled from the other room and pointed behind him. LeFou shook his head free of any more intrusive thoughts and saw steam from the kettle. He prepared their tea and brought it in. But without telling his friend what had made him lose focus for a while. 

Once again, Gaston proved to him that there was nothing to worry about, by showing him his old self that evening.   
“What’s that commotion?” Gaston rose from the bed where he had dozed off. They made it to the large window at the same time.   
LeFou almost rolled his eyes at the herd mentality of these villagers sometimes. Outside, they were all running towards the outskirts of the village.   
“I can’t see anything. I’ll go look.” LeFou put on his boots. When he looked up, Gaston was already out of the door, and striding past the window in a headstrong manner, with his head held high. 

LeFou reached the villagers before Gaston, who still lagged behind a bit. A few of them noticed Gaston, but they were too busy to make comments. LeFou tried to catch his breath when he reached Stanley.   
“What’s going on?”  
“Royal visit.”  
“Royal visit?” Before he could get an answer, a fanfare was heard and the villagers made way for a horse drawn carriage in the middle of the road. They stopped a few feet from LeFou. Gaston had snuck up on him at that point.   
He was about to tell him what was going on, but the door to the carriage opened and his mouth became agape.   
Belle opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. She laid eyes on LeFou.  
“LeFou!”, she exclaimed. “Where were you at the party? I was looking--” She stopped and stared at the man behind LeFou.   
Gaston frowned slightly. “Belle?”  
A young man poked his head out. “What’s the hold u-- Hey, I know you!”  
Gaston looked somewhat smaller, under the gaze of the two young people. And the majority of the villagers, LeFou noted. His attitude from moments earlier was gone in a blink of an eye.   
Belle had a difficult time figuring out what expression to put on, and ended with giving Gaston an uneasy smile. She had completely forgotten about his companion.   
“I thought you were.. I thought we had lost you.”  
“He tried to kill me”, the young man muttered to himself.   
LeFou had no idea what was going on at this point, and opted for just staying silent.   
Gaston overheard the man’s remark but didn’t answer. Belle got out of the carriage to make way for him. She wore a fancy yellow and white dress. The man wore a coat with gold braiding and had stubbles on his chin. It made LeFou slightly self-conscious when he looked down on his worn out light brown jacket. He puffed up the bow.   
Before anyone else could say anything, the schoolmaster cried out. “Your majesties, please come to to the town hall, where you will be comfortable!”  
“Your majesties?”, LeFou whispered.   
Gaston huffed at the sound of the schoolmaster. He had never been nice to him, and what’s more, he had never been nice to Belle. Why was he sucking up now?   
They made their way through the village, but not before Belle giving them both a look, as if to say “I’ll explain later.”

LeFou looked at Gaston. “Should we go, too?”  
“Yes!”, Gaston shouted ten feet ahead of him. He ran along.   
The whole town was already gathering around the two newcomers when they arrived at the town hall.   
“Dear all”, Belle started. “We enjoyed the last party immensely! So we’re pleased to announce to you all, that there’s now reason for yet another.” The two youngsters looked each other in the eyes. “We’re getting engaged!”, they shouted, simultaneously.   
The entire village erupted in a cheer. LeFou smiled along, but looked at Gaston. His friend stood still, with an unreadable expression.   
An older man couldn’t contain his excitement and rushed to hug Belle. Maurice. There were murmurs in the crowd about Maurice staying in the castle with Belle since the party. LeFou hadn’t spotted him in the carriage, before it all went from confusing to downright head-spinning.   
But a thought was starting to from in LeFou’s head. What if this young man was a prince, or king, who had been held captive by the beast? Just like Belle. And they had fallen in love, while in captivity? But what had happened to the beast? And why had Gaston tried to kill the majestic, young man?   
Stanley stood next to him, suddenly. Like an answer to his prayers. And questions.   
“Who is that young man? Is he really royal?”, LeFou whispered.   
Stanley looked at him, confused. Then he remembered how his two comrades weren’t aware of the recent events.   
“Woah, have I got news for you! You see, the young man’s name is Ada--”  
“Shhh!”, an old woman shushed them.  
Stanley ducked. “He was in fact the b--”  
They were suddenly interrupted by an uproar.  
“What is HE doing here?!”  
“Trying to kill him again, are we?”  
The two men looked in the direction of the shoutings. Gaston had moved outside the crowd, and his eyes were tightly shut.   
“I didn’t mean any harm”, Gaston whispered, only loud enough for himself to hear. LeFou could see a slight tremble in his arms, while the villagers continues shouting abuse. He couldn’t leave his friend there for any longer and quickly came to his side.   
“C’mon, let’s go home.”  
“But--”  
“Coming out here was a bad idea. We’re not.. they’re not ready yet.” LeFou pulled on his elbow.   
“I can explain to them.” The Gaston he knew had once again gone into hiding, and all that was left was a mouse-y voice.   
LeFou tugged harder.   
Belle shoved her way in between two young women. “Come.”  
She looked at them and made sure they followed. Some villagers shouted, but none took to pursuit.   
All three of them ran towards Belle’s old house. She locked them in. LeFou had had to half carry Gaston most of the way, and he struggled to catch his breath inside. He was going to be in the best shape of his life, when all of this was over.   
For a while, all three of them stayed silent. Gaston sat on the chair, LeFou stood in the middle of the living room and Belle looked out the door spy. She turned around and glared at Gaston.   
“Don’t think I’m doing this, because I owe you any favors.” She looked out again. “Soon, Adam will be here, and we’ll get this all settled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Gaston, just you wait .. :-o  
> Noo, I'll go easy on him. He's had a hard time. 
> 
> Lots of dialogue in this one :)


	5. Chapter Four

Maurice arrived first, though. A minute had passed and LeFou’s hands were starting to get clammy. He didn’t know what Belle had meant with that subtle threat.   
“What happened? Everything went wild and I saw the three of you running up here.” He glanced quickly at Gaston. What he had done hadn’t been running as much as dragging his fatigued legs up the hill with a pained expression. The glance had a hostile hint to it. LeFou couldn’t blame him, but still felt himself tense up at the thought of what Maurice would do. And the man they were currently waiting for.   
Belle laid a hand on her father’s shoulder. “Everyone just started rioting”, was all she answered. LeFou felt it better if he stayed out of it.   
Minutes went by before Belle opened the door for Adam.   
“So sorry, I didn’t know where you went.” He gasped for air. “Some people, only know, just told me where you used to live.” As if he suddenly remembered the gravity of the situation, he straightened up and locked eyes with Gaston.  
Gaston still hadn’t recuperated and stayed seated. LeFou shortly considered making a run for it. He would have to ditch his friend. Like he had done to him in the cast--   
No! He would not think like that!   
Then again, this issue these two men had with each other, most likely wasn’t going to concern him. Maybe he should ask if he was truly needed? Could he leave Gaston here alone? He wasn’t exactly in the best shape of his life and maybe not able to defend himself that long against the man glaring daggers at him.   
Belle sensed the tension. “Before you’re going to make a repeat of what happened the last time, I think we should talk this through. No fighting.”  
LeFou was grateful for the interruption, before his head started spinning. But that left another thought, unanswered. When had Gaston and this Adam, the majesty, met before?   
Maurice locked the door and sat as far away as possible from Gaston.   
“Well?”   
Gaston looked at the prince, who had spoken. “Well, what?”, he muttered.  
“Don’t you recognise me?”  
LeFou chimed in. “Did you live at the beast’s castle?”  
He nodded.   
“With the beast?”   
“You can say that, yes.”  
LeFou’s eyes grew large.   
“They don’t know yet?”, Maurice said, from his chair at the other end of the room.   
“Know wh--”  
“Adam here,” Belle put a hand on Adam’s chest, “is the beast.”  
Adam shot her a quick look.  
“Or was.” She grinned.   
Neither LeFou nor Gaston said anything to that. The very thought was difficult to wrap one’s head around.   
“I was cursed and lived as a beast for a long time.”, he said through gritted teeth. “But was saved in the nick of time.” He took his lingering eyes off Gaston and looked at Belle. The expression on his face softened when he looked at her.   
“You learned to love in the nick of time.”, she corrected, matter-of-factly. 

They filled Gaston and LeFou in on the most important twists and turns of their story. The rose, the curse and what happened after the fight. How they had invited the entire village, including LeFou, to the party afterwards and had believed Gaston to be deceased.   
That they took the trip from their freshened castle to invite the villagers, once again, to witness their engagement.   
“I thought you didn’t care for the people of Villeneuve?”, was all LeFou asked.   
“Maybe not at first, but it is my home and has been for several years. The people here are - or have recently become - my friends.”  
LeFou nodded. The rest turned their heads in Gaston’s direction with a quizzical look. Sensing he was weakened from the the day’s occurrences, LeFou spoke for him.   
“I found him in the woods. I searched for hours and found him alive and .. not well. It was a long trip back, but we made it and he has been staying with me since.”  
“I was saved in the nick of time.”, Gaston whispered. When he looked up at LeFou, his expression softened, too.

LeFou quickly grew accustomed to the cosyness of their house. Their former house, now. It was warm and several quilts were on the furnitures.   
He sometimes had trouble warming his own two rooms. And they were smaller than this house. When he was cold he had his blanket from the bed.   
Maybe it was all the inventions that made the atmosphere cosier. And more manageable. If LeFou had more money, he’d buy some of those things. It didn’t seem like they needed them in their new castle. But being Gaston’s assistant didn’t make him much. It all depended on the market at times, too. If they sold their prey, Gaston had never shared the profit equally. He was the one shooting, as he had once explained, when LeFou found the courage to confront him after a night at the tavern.   
But it wasn’t a poor village. Everyone had their basic needs met. Everyone could afford clothes, food and heating in the winter. And frequent visits to the tavern. 

Maurice still wasn’t convinced about Gaston’s harmlessness. Belle and Adam had warmed up, if only slightly. LeFou noted that Belle, too, was unnerved at Gaston’s silence. They were both used to a more boisterous persona.   
“Maybe we should go back to the castle.”  
“Papa?”  
“I think we’ve explained enough.”  
LeFou stood and reached a hand out to his friend.   
“Hang on, there’s one thing I’d like to clear up before we leave them .. unsupervised.” Adam didn’t glare this time, but his tone of voice hadn’t changed from the initial iciness.   
“Are you still in love with Belle?” Gaston didn’t answer. “Or, let me rephrase that. Are you planning on going after her anymore?”  
Both Belle and LeFou almost knew the answer, but let Gaston speak for himself this time.   
“No.” He shook his head, weakly. Which question he had answered, was left unsaid.   
“So, come on.” Maurice was practically tripping.   
Gaston’s face had become white. His eyes were glazed and he looked straight ahead.   
“Are you coming?” LeFou reached out his hand, again.   
His friend grasped his stomach.   
“Gaston?” LeFou became worried. His default mood these last days were set to ‘worried’. Whenever a minimal irregularity happened, he went straight to his worried mode. A lot of things had had that impact on him, lately.   
Gaston shut his eyes tightly. “LeFou”, he murmured before collapsing on the ground. LeFou gave a short screech and threw himself on his knees.   
“Oh my.” Belle wasn’t far behind.   
LeFou heard Adam’s concerned voice, somewhere far away. “Do we need a doctor?”  
Belle stood and ran for a cloth. She wetted it in the sink and rushed back. LeFou put it on his forehead.  
“No.” Belle looked behind her, at Adam. “It’s most likely just exhaustion.”   
“He hasn’t been outside for a while.” LeFou had lost count on the days. Weeks, maybe?  
“We have to get him to a couch. Or bed.” He looked at Belle. “My old room.”, she said. All four of them lifted him to the room. LeFou had only been here a couple of times before, so Belle and Maurice led the way. Adam and Maurice had a firm grasp on his upper body, whereas Belle and LeFou held the legs.   
They got him safely inside her former room and on the bed. There were still pillows and blankets. Everything had been left the way it was. It didn’t look like they had been back to pick anything up.   
“I’m really worried.” LeFou looked down at his fainted friend. He sat on the edge of the bed. “He has been weak, but there’s been no signs of fainting before? Even though he slept the first few days.”  
Belle stroked LeFou’s hair. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”   
Silence fell. Maurice wasn’t eager to leave anymore. Adam looked genuinely worried.   
LeFou grabbed Gaston’s hand and held it, while caressing it with his thumb.   
“I hope you’re right.”

Gaston didn’t wake up, and after several attempts at calming and reassuring LeFou, the small family decided to head back to the village.   
“The people might be worried about us declaring our engagement and then running off.”, as Belle said. “We must get back before all sorts of crazy rumors start.” She smiled at LeFou.  
“But what about Gaston?”  
“He can stay here,” Maurice said. “And so can you.”  
“Otherwise, we might cause a stir if we carried him all the way through the village.”, Adam said.   
“Really? That would help a lot.” LeFou thought the warmer indoor climate might be helpful as well.   
They said their goodbyes and left.   
LeFou was alone with Gaston now. He caressed him again.   
“Please be okay.”, he whispered.   
The bed wasn’t big enough for the both of them. LeFou closed the door to the room and settled on the couch with a quilt. 

An hour later, LeFou still lay awake. He decided to have a quick glance at Gaston and see if there was any improvement. Gaston lay with his back to the door. He had moved by himself, then. LeFou crept to his frontside.   
It wasn’t dark yet, so he jumped back when he saw Gaston’s eyes were open. And had tear marks down his cheeks.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with a headcanon from someone on tumblr, where Dick was originally English.   
> I also imagine Stanley growing up with Tom and Dick, after his parents died of the plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated ;)  
> I'm on vacation at the moment, but still try to write a little every day.  
> If there's any typing errors, blame the autocorrect on my iPad. I do ;P

LeFou almost dropped the wet cloth he was carrying.   
“Gaston?!”  
Gaston jumped at the surprise. He was awake, but hadn’t noticed his friend was in the room.  
“Oh..”, he quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks. “I didn't see.. I wasn’t aware that you’d--”  
“Shh, it’s okay.” LeFou didn’t prod him into telling the reason behind the tears. He laid the cloth on Gaston’s forehead. “Are you feeling better?”  
“LeFou, my friend, there’s something I must admit to doing.”  
“You don’t need to explain, it’s been a long day and you’re exhausted.”   
“It’s not that, it’s--” But Gaston lost his nerve at the last minute and quieted down. LeFou tilted his head and repositioned the cloth. He saw his friend grimacing and laid himself back down again.   
It wasn’t that LeFou was curious in nature, but he wondered what had moved his old friend to such an extend. To tears. Gaston never cried. Not when he was young and missed a price deer by an inch. Not when Belle had rejected him. Not when he got back from the war.   
Granted, they had cast him some pretty nasty looks today at the village. And worse. And the atmosphere at the beginning of their meeting with the new royals had, in some instances, been spine-chilling.  
Gaston had succumbed back into motionlessness. But this time, both his hands were curled up in a fist.   
“LeFou.” LeFou didn’t speak, only waited patiently.   
“I didn't-- I fainted on purpose.”   
“Huh?”  
Gaston turned away, and hid his head under the covers. “The faint. I wasn’t ill. I did it on purpose.”  
LeFou was almost scared to ask for clarification. “Why?”, he whispered. “Did you think they were being too harsh on you? I stayed to make sure they went about it, fairly.” It couldn’t hurt to twist the truth a little.   
“No. Well-- No! That’s the point, though. I just wanted to be alone. But with you. Alone with you.”  
LeFou couldn’t see the connection. Sensing his confusion, Gaston turned and looked him in the eyes.   
“Belle. She looked at him - at Adam - with such kindness and love in her eyes. She’s never looked at me like that.”   
LeFou cautiously shook his head. Gaston wiped something from the corner of his eye. “But you.. You, my friend, have always looked at me like that.”  
“Until--”  
Gaston nodded. “Until the fight at the castle.”   
LeFou’s hands were starting to get slightly clammy. How much did he know? He has always liked Gaston. In that way, too. He just wasn’t ready for it to be revealed. If he were to ask the entire village, though, they might see it differently. Subtlety hadn’t been his forté. Still, the only person he wanted - needed - it to know, was oblivious. He hadn’t decided yet, if that was a blessing or a curse.   
“My dear LeFou.” Gaston laid a hand on LeFou’s cheek and caressed it. LeFou thought about the possibility of Gaston being delirious.   
“Do you want some water?” His voice cracked.  
Gaston didn't answer and motioned for LeFou to lay down beside him. When he was settled snugly beside Gaston, all former worries disappeared. He was ready for this. Whatever this was.   
It had been a long day for him as well, and before long they both drifted off to sleep.

Early next morning, Gaston was the first to wake up. It felt strange, sleeping in what had been Belle’s old room. He had been at her house when they were younger and their relationship wasn’t as strained. As the years passed, the visits grew fewer. He thought about his feelings for her. When they were younger, he had been in love with her. When they grew older, it was more out of old habits that his courting never ceased. The last year had been mostly him needing to marry her, due to the embarrassment he felt whenever his courtings were rejected. And to prove he could get everything he wanted.   
These realizations had hit him yesterday, when he saw Belle with Adam. He wasn’t in love with her. Anymore. Yesterday might even be the day he had fallen out of love. That's what caused the initial uneasiness. He needed room. Space to breathe. What he saw between the young couple was pure love and devotion. He tried hard to imagine how that would be between Belle and himself. And failed.   
A body stirred next to him. LeFou was slowly waking up. He had always been slow to wake. Gaston frequently had to force him out of the covers on their trips. The army years had been even worse.   
He knew a lot about LeFou, when he thought it. 

LeFou was looking in every cupboard he could identify in the kitchen. He wasn't used to all these things, and didn't dare to touch most of them.   
When it hit him that this house had been uninhabited for weeks nearly, he felt foolish. Of course there wouldn't be any food here. And if there was, it was most likely moldy. He looked over his shoulder, at Gaston on the couch. He sat with one leg beneath him and rested the back of his head against the back of the couch.   
“There's no food here. Of course.”  
Gaston didn't linger. “Let’s go to the tavern.”   
“Are you well enough for that?” And more importantly, he thought, are you well enough for the villagers.   
“If I said I am, then I am.” He stood up. Almost without difficulty.   
“We can do that, then.”   
He grabbed Gaston’s jacket and went to help him. Gaston grabbed the jacket out of his hand and put it on himself.   
“I’m starving, LeFou, let’s go!”

The walk to the tavern had, thankfully, been uneventful. LeFou felt like he was walking on shattered glass, but Gaston didn't seem fazed. He seemed to be really well all of a sudden.   
A few heads turned when they walked in. It was Gaston’s tavern after all, so no one could be surprised to see him there.   
Stanley was sitting at the usual spot, at the very front. He smiled and waved them over. Gaston strode with confidence. 

“Did Belle and Adam stay this night or are they back at the castle?”, LeFou asked, after they’d finished the meal.   
“We never saw them again, they went immediately”, Stanley answered. “Where did you go after the.. y’know?”, he continued.   
“We’ve slept at Maurice’s old place.” He looked at Gaston, almost for permission to go on. He looked down, but didn't show any signs of objection. “Gaston felt ill, and they let us stay.”  
Stanley looked worried. “Is he.. Are you okay again?” He shifted his gaze to Gaston.   
Gaston reciprocated the eye contact with his trusted henchman, but merely nodded with a barely audible “Yes.”  
Gaston felt LeFou shooting him a glance. He was confused himself, too, about the constant changes in his attitude. He couldn't help it, he just had these mood swings when they were least expected.   
“Alright, then”, Stanley nodded, but tried still, engaging him in conversation about one of his big passions. “When do you think you'll be able to go out hunting again?”  
Gaston shrugged. “It’s really up to the caretaker by my side”, he grabbed LeFou's shoulder in a firm, yet loving, grip. “But I'm hoping to see the blunderbuss out shooting again within a fortnight.”   
Gaston only paid half attention to Stanley and their attempt at discourse. He simply couldn't focus. Thoughts about LeFou - and Belle - were churning in his mind.   
LeFou took over for him and decided to confide in Stanley. Gaston seemed to be a hundred miles away, he thought.  
“It's really difficult to tell”, LeFou started. “I dare not go to the apothecary or Agatha for any help. Or, at first I did, but I never should have. They almost cursed me out, before hearing my plea to an end.” He sighed.  
Stanley glanced around, making sure their conversation remained unheard by others at the tavern. “I think Dick might have some experience from England.”  
LeFou knew Dick originally hailed from Great Britain, but not about what he did there, before coming to Villeneuve.   
“He was an apprentice at a dentist’s.”  
“A dentist?!” LeFou clasped a hand over his mouth, and repeated his inquiry in a smaller voice. “A dentist?”  
“They learn some of the skills from a doctor. Oftentimes, when doctors aren’t in enough supply, dentists fill in.”  
LeFou believed his friend, but found a complete set of healer skills with a dentist unimaginable.   
“You know I almost never went to Agatha or anyone when I was growing up. He took care of a lot of ailments for Tom and me.”  
LeFou nodded. It was the best shot they had.   
Dick wasn't at the bar at the moment, and they went looking for him. 

Gaston was still deep in thought and hardly noticed his friends leaving him with his empty plate and mug.   
His world was changing right in front of him. The world outside had changed while he was being healed. And the world inside him - it had also changed when he was healing. The times when he was awake after the fall had almost entirely been spent with LeFou. His state at the time had left LeFou to do most of the talking and had basically left him in charge of Gaston. LeFou had shown him so much during these past days and weeks. Things he never realized about his dear friend. Because.. well, because he hadn't listened. All the things he never knew about him were numerous. LeFou had shown kindness and caring traits since forever, but now Gaston wondered if he really liked it. He always thought LeFou just tagged along because of lack of other options. But maybe LeFou really wanted to spend time with him?   
Gaston had, these past weeks, seen sides of LeFou he never knew existed. And maybe they didn't, because LeFou hadn't let them be shown. He had been decisive, resolute and determinative. He had taken charge, when Gaston couldn't.   
Gaston wondered what else was left unshown, when he made the way back to Belle’s old house.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more humerous than the previous ones.

LeFou and Stanley didn't have to look for a long time to locate Dick. He was at their home, in the midst of tying Tom’s hair into the recognisable bun on top of his head. Stanley, being used to this morning ritual, thought nothing of it.   
“Hi, guys!” Tom exclaimed, and turned his head, messing up Dick’s neat work. He didn't let it faze him, though, and just collected Tom’s hair in a bun yet again.   
“Dick, we need your help!” Stanley stomped through the living room with his boots still on. LeFou had heard enough of the complaints when they were growing up, so he took his heeled boots off and placed them with the other’s.   
Stanley, apparently, had yet to learn the house rules of his own home. 

“What's the matter?” Dick let go of Tom’s hair, causing it to fall into his eyes.   
“It’s nothing urgent.”, LeFou said, with a calming voice.   
Stanley took over. “You know how Gaston came back and is living with LeFou?” LeFou felt his cheeks burn, just a tad. The two men nodded in unison.   
“Well, he’s doing fine. Or better, at least. But he’s still not completely over his fall.”  
Or the rejection, LeFou thought. 

“I really do feel bad about not going to see him. I - we - still care about him a great deal, no matter what the other people says.” Tom looked apologetically at LeFou. LeFou held both his hands up. “We know, there's been a lot of.. happenings, since then.”  
“It’s not only that”, Dick chimed in. “Without the supply of his hunting trips, we had to go and do the job for him. Leaving Stanley here alone.”  
“I’m twenty-five.”, Stanley muttered, under his breath.   
Tom suppressed a laugh. “We’d do anything, using any means necessary to help you and Gaston. But we simply haven't been home.”  
“It's fine”, LeFou said. “Like I said, he is not in any current danger. Or life-threatening danger. But I wish I could do more for him. I have no education in the field of medicine, and I can only interpret the explicit signs. What if he has internal bleeding, or..” LeFou struggled to think of more serious ailments.   
“I see”, interrupted Dick. “I'm no trained doctor, either.”   
“But you're the best we have, at this point!”, pleaded Stanley.   
“I’ll look at him, of course. But I'm unsure how accurate I can be.”   
Tom stood up from his grooming chair. “You’ll do fine.” He kissed Dick’s temple and smiled encouragingly.   
Stanley tried to win him over. “You've always helped Tom and me over our sicknesses.”  
Dick packed his bag of medicine, mumbling something about Tom and Stanley always being convinced they were much more sick, than they actually were, before they all left to see Gaston. 

There was no sign of him at the tavern. LeFou and Stanley hadn't been gone for that long, so he couldn't have gotten far.   
They stuck together, while searching for him throughout the village. First LeFou's rooms, then the outskirts of the forest, the butcher’s. Although LeFou doubted he would be there. A few places weren’t even considered as a hangout place for Gaston. LeFou was telling Tom and Dick about their encounter with the prince and Bel-- the princess, when it struck him. Without warning, he ran towards Belle's old house, with the other three in tow.

“What's going on?” Tom was out of breath when they reached the secluded house.   
“We stayed here tonight”, was all LeFou answered, before grabbing and pulling at the door knob.   
Gaston was inside, seated on a chair with a distant stare in his eyes.  
“Gaston!” His head snapped, as if awoken in the middle of a dream. Or nightmare.   
“We’ve been looking for you.” Dick swung the bag from his shoulder and placed himself next to Gaston. “I was getting worried.”  
“About what?” Gaston rubbed his eyes. Dick didn't answer, but immediately began examining him from head to toe. He prodded him in his sides, looked down his throat and everything else he could think of.  
Gaston didn't retaliate, but accepted the treatment. He had gone passive again, LeFou thought. Maybe he should voice his concern about that to Dick?

“Well, your diagnosis was right, doctor LeFou”, Dick smiled. “The wounds are superficial, and the bruising - or what’s left of it - looks to be healing quite quickly.”  
“I can go hunting again?”  
“Easy there, m’lad. Don’t wanna go rushin’ into things too quickly.” Tom clasped a hand on Gaston's shoulder.   
Few dared to give Gaston orders, but Tom and Dick had looked after Gaston quite often when he was growing up, and his father had left to go to the forest. Or maybe Tom just sensed his changed attitude, at the moment?   
Gaston rubbed his eyes and looked expectantly at the four men surrounding him.   
“Maybe in a week.” Dick tried to cheer him up. 

When Gaston had been properly examined, to the best of Dick’s qualifications, three taps were heard at the front door. LeFou's heart felt like it shot straight up his throat, when he became aware of the fact that this wasn't his house. Or anyone present at the moment’s house.   
He tiptoed to the door and looked out the door spy. That particular gadget was something he was used to. It had been used on him and Gaston countless of times. His stopped short of a breath, when he saw the three people at the opposite side.   
“Belle? Maurice?” LeFou opened the door for the former occupants. “You don’t need to knock on your own house’s door.”   
“That’s what we came here to discuss with you, Monsieur.” It took Maurice a second before he detected the presence of four other people in the room.   
“Getting crowded in here”, Prince Adam said, before entering. 

They were two chairs short of eight people, so Belle - being used to the surroundings - sat on the table. LeFou eyed Gaston's lap, but his cheeks immediately turned pink. Such a thought!   
The table had plenty of room, so he located himself next to Belle.   
Tom tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “We found Gaston here, and came to check up on him.”  
Maurice held his hand up. “We’ve been talking.”   
He didn't continue for several seconds, and as silence fell, LeFou wondered whether that remark sounded ominous or not.   
“About wh--”  
“We don’t really need the house anymore. We've got everything we need at the castle. And more.” Adam smiled apologetically, as if he suddenly turned aware of his previous exquisite lifestyle.   
LeFou looked around to see if anyone had deciphered the meaning. Stanley had a smug smirk on his lips. 

Belle continued. “It would be easier for you to have everything.. centered here, wouldn't it?”  
LeFou couldn't think of anything less centered than her old house, but nodded nonetheless.   
“And since it’s now empty..” Adam took over.  
“Really?!” Stanley couldn't keep his excitement in anymore. Dick put a hand on his arm. 

It took LeFou an additional few seconds. “Really?” He echoed Stanley. Belle and Maurice nodded in unison. “Gaston?” He took his friend’s arm. “Do you know what this means?”   
Gaston looked at him like he had only now just noticed his presence. It gave a sting in LeFou's heart.   
“We get your house?” Stanley stood up.   
“I’m pretty sure WE don’t get it, Stan. It's for..” Tom pointed at LeFou and Gaston.   
“For free?” Stanley kept going. Tom shook his head to himself and leaned back in his chair.   
“Huh?” Gaston raised one eyebrow.   
“We’ve talked about it”, Belle said in her gentlest voice. “And thought you’d like our house.”  
“There’s just a couple of things we’ll need to take with us.” Maurice looked at a clock he had been designing. And several of Belle's fabrications. LeFou didn’t mind. He still wasn't sure how to operate a fraction of the knickknacks he had found here. 

“Well, if this isn’t the most generous thing I’ve ever witnessed.” Dick wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.   
LeFou was jumping up and down in delight. He had never had such a grand house before! He wouldn't know where to put his things. He didn't even think he had enough things to fill every room. Wait, Gaston's things would be here, too! Would he be living with Gaston? Was this permanent?   
Thoughts were churning in his head, and he couldn't get a single sentence out.  
“We came back here to pick up the necessary things. Good luck that you were here to receive the news”, Adam explained.   
LeFou's gaze lingered on Gaston. He had come back down to them again, after having head head in the clouds.   
“I.. I don’t know what to say.” Gaston murmured.  
“That might be a first”, Adam could be heard whispering under his breath.   
Belle looked accusingly at him. He held up both hands. “It was a joke.”

Gaston shook Belle’s hand, before he changed his mind and held his arms open wide, as an invitation for a warmer embrace. Belle reciprocated without hesitation.   
“Thank you, thank you!”   
Stanley looked at LeFou, with concern showing in his eyes, but his mouth open in a half smile. “Gaston might be fine, but how are you?”  
LeFou looked away, serious eyes resting on Gaston's back. For a while, Stanley thought he hadn't heard him. Just before he was about to repeat his inquiry, LeFou spoke. “I’m.. getting better. Much better.”   
The thought of living with Gaston made him somewhat giddy. Would he want to continue the arrangement after everything was finished?  
He was most likely in a good enough state to live by himself now, but LeFou was more than happy to continue on. Even if it was just a cover. He couldn't wait to really get to know Gaston, underneath the village hero persona.   
When no one was looking, he slid his hand into Gaston’s. Either he didn't notice or he didn't mind. LeFou hoped for the last, of course.

“You know”, Dick sighed and looked at Tom. “We never did finish styling that hair of yours.”


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks scenes with Belle/Adam takes place after the first couple of meetings with Gaston and LeFou. 
> 
> :-* :-* :-* 
> 
> Btw, my Tumblr name is guggi04  
> Come and say hi ! :D

During the next couple of days, they settled in. Everyone helped in any way they could. LeFou didn’t have the same amount of stuff Gaston had in his rooms. And the things and utensils he did have, were of far greater number and quality in their new residence, so he didn’t bother with transporting them.   
Gaston huffed when Stanley and LeFou refused to let him carry a heavy couch to the opposite corner of the new living room, like he had been belittled.   
“We don’t want to risk anything”, LeFou said. Stanley winked at him when they walked by. Gaston crossed his arms over his chest. All he had done so far was tell Dick where he wanted his bear-skin rug and small, wooden table at. By the fireplace.   
He sat down and watched LeFou sorting through kitchen appliances. Were they really going to live here? Together? 

* * *

“Yes, Papa, I think it’s a great idea! We don’t use the house anymore, now do we?”  
Maurice scratched his head. “I just don’t know.”  
Adam walked up behind them. “Opposed to an act of charity?”  
Maurice turned around quickly, ready to give him a piece of his mind, but saw the sparkle in his son-in-law’s eyes. “Well. When you put it that way.”   
Belle smiled broadly and threw her arms around him. “I just know it’s going to be great.”   
Maurice kissed her forehead. “You did always see the best in people.”  
They knocked on the door of their old house.

* * *

Gaston sat for a while in the new couch, looking out at his friends walking past him.   
“I think that’s all”, he heard Tom say.   
“Thanks so much for helping.” LeFou turned to Tom. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”   
Tom looked at Dick, who shook his head. “We better get home, there’s leftovers from yesterday.”  
Tom scraped his foot along the floor. “What are you having?”  
“Never you mind. Also, you should celebrate the first day in your new house!” Dick exclaimed. “We’ll head on home now.”  
All eyes went to Stanley. “Oh? I’ll stay”, he said.  
“No, you won’t”, Dick smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve been here far too much, they need a little privacy now.”  
“But we’ve just been helping them mov--”  
“Stanley.”  
“You can stay if you want, it’s no problem.” LeFou told him.   
Stanley shrugged, but secretly sent his friend a exasperated look, before waving bye.   
“Bye, Gaston.”  
Gaston lifted his head and nodded at them.   
“Well, then. We’ll see you some time later.” The three of them walked out of the door. LeFou could swear he heard Dick’s voice raised as soon as the door closed. 

Being alone for the first time that felt like forever, LeFou was suddenly unsure of what to say to Gaston. His oldest friend. His companion. His --  
“I better get started on dinner”, he muttered.   
“LeFou? Could you come here a minute?” Gaston finally spoke. LeFou hesitated, but joined him on the couch he had been sitting on all afternoon, nonetheless.   
“Yes?”

Gaston didn’t answer and made no effort at eye contact. For a minute they sat in silence, before Gaston shifted slightly in his seat. Due to the previous silence and stillness, the movement startled LeFou.   
LeFou breathed heavily in. “You could have been more polite today. They have spent their free time helping us move in.”  
Gaston didn’t appear to have heard the chastisement and leaned his upper body closer. Then in a move, not resembling his former traits, he planted a chaste kiss on LeFou’s cheek, before pulling away, ever so carefully.   
“Gast--”  
“I’m sorry!” Gaston closed his eyes tightly shut, as if expecting a slap or a sequence of foul words thrown his way.   
“But--”  
“I shouldn’t have done that.” Gaston leaned forward and let his chin rest on his clenched fists. His voice broke and he felt a lump in his throat.   
LeFou tucked a stray hair behind Gaston’s ear. His fingers lingered. They ran slowly down his jaw, neck and lastly his shoulder. He scooted closer and massaged them gently. 

“Gaston.. Gaston, you’ve been through so much.”  
Teary eyes met his own. “I could say the same about you.”  
LeFou didn’t comment. He rested his forehead against Gaston’s shoulder.   
“How are you doing?” LeFou held a hand up, before he could answer. “I mean, how are you really doing?”

* * *

Belle put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling too loud. “Shh!” She looked around, warily. “Somebody’ll hear.”   
“So what?” Adam glanced behind her. Nobody was in sight. They had the room all to themselves.   
“I’ve been thinking.” She made intimidating eye contact with him.   
“Your own dangerous pastime.” He winked at her. “About what?”  
“You know our old house? The house Papa and I used to live in.” She paused.   
“I’ve been.”  
“I’m not planning on living there anymore. Neither is he, I know.”  
“You want to sell it?”  
“I want to give it!”  
“Give it? To whom?”

At this point, she knew her plan would need time. Time to convince the two men in her life. After all, this was the part that was .. less conventional.   
“LeFou. And Gaston.”  
“What?!”  
“Shh!”  
Adam took three steps backwards. Belle and him had barely met them a couple of times, and while they seemed more - in a lack of a less complementing word - friendly, than last time he had the pleasure of running into Gaston, he could currently think of several reasons why that was a poor idea. 

Belle could easily see the thoughts churning in his head.   
“Hear me out”, she started. “Gaston is injured.”  
“Seemed better the last time.”  
“He fainted. And he’s still not completely restituted”, she insisted. “I think my father wants some of the things, and I do too, but there’s a greater chance of him healing quickly in our old house.”   
Adam looked at Plumette, who ran by with a quick greeting, before she was gone again, as fast as she had appeared.   
Belle continued. “We have items that could help him. I think it’s a great idea, and I plan on convincing Papa of the same.”  
Adam rocked a little from side to side, shifting the weight of his body between his feet.   
“Plus”, he smirked. “They’re already there.”   
She gleamed, glad he wasn’t that hard to win over. Now, for her father. 

* * *

Gaston took his time, before answering. LeFou moved to wipe away some spilling tears, but he turned his head.   
“Not well.” It took all his courage to admit. But there was no going back now. His friend had already seen through him.   
“No.” LeFou agreed. “What would make you feel better?”  
“Telling you something.” Gaston had lowered his voice to the barely audible. LeFou waited.   
“I’ve been feeling a little .. beside myself.”  
“I noticed.”  
Gaston thought hard about what to say next and how to choose the correct words. Even though there weren’t any alternatives. There was only one way to say it.  
“I love you.”

LeFou tilted his head forward, a perplexed demeanor showing. “Well, I love you too.”  
“No, LeFou, I-- I really love you. More than others.”   
LeFou felt like he was inside a spell. He didn’t really comprehend the words coming from Gaston. Did he understand them correctly? He didn’t want to be making assumptions.   
Gaston reciprocated and let his fingers rest on LeFou’s chin.   
“Like you loved Belle?”  
“Yes-- Well, no!” His infatuation with Belle had been persistent, but not deep. Not enough. He knew some things about her and she about him. They had all grown up together. But LeFou saw him when nobody else did. Or was allowed to.   
He didn’t know when the more-than-friends feeling began. He had always thought they wer-- No! He wanted to tell LeFou this, not only think it. Gaston looked him in the eyes. Either to make him understand that this was serious, or to stop LeFou from noticing his quivering hands. 

“We have always been friends. Close friends.” He felt his heartbeat in his throat, closing around itself. “I thought feeling this way was just the way you feel about your close friends. But you .. you’re special. I feel something more.” 

LeFou was at a loss. He had been dreaming about Gaston and him together for years and years. Now that he was presented with the very opportunity, he didn’t have a clue what to do. Luckily, Gaston had always been the proactive type, so he leaned towards him and planted a kiss, full on the lips. They didn’t break it for as long as possible. LeFou felt a hand sliding around his waist, and he turned to face him better, before the position became uncomfortable.   
Gaston leaned further forward, until he was pressing hard up against LeFou. All he could do was lay back on the couch, with Gaston hovering over him, leaning on one of his hands.   
Gaston looked down and smiled at him, before starting the second session. LeFou was almost out of breath, but willingly met his lips when they touched his own. 

* * *

“Which is why I think they would be the perfect candidates to take over the old house!” Belle exclaimed.   
Maurice knew the deal was struck right then and there. When his daughter put her mind to something, he had a difficult time disagreeing. He just wished there were someone other than those two--  
“Stop, I know what you’re thinking!”  
Maurice looked guilty. “If that’s what you want.”  
“It’s very much what I want.”

* * *

LeFou was so deep in a state of bliss, it was only when he felt Gaston’s hand tugging at his pants, he truly woke from his daze again.   
“Wait!”  
Gaston looked up. “What?”  
“I’m not-- It’s too soon. We should wait. Until you’re better.”   
“I’m very much better.” Gaston leaned to kiss him again.   
“It’s a little fast, Gaston.”   
Gaston stayed silent, but broke off the kiss.   
“Maybe tomorrow?”  
He nodded and laid down next to LeFou. There was barely room for the two men next to each other.   
LeFou grinned. “That didn’t mean we should stop kissing!” He grabbed Gaston’s shirt, and laid part of his upper body on top of him.   
Gaston laughed, heartily. “I guess that means we have an extra bedroom, that can be used to store the trophies!”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up ;)

They were awoken the next day by a tapping on the door. LeFou gently massaged his neck, after feeling a dull ache in it, from sleeping in an awkward position that night.   
The sound of footsteps outside faded. It was dawn. It must have been the mail carrier. In a small village like theirs, mail was only delivered once daily.  
He rose from the bed. Their shared bed. LeFou took a moment to look at the silhouette of the still sleeping Gaston. His breathing was calm and he lay with an arm stretched out in front of him. The space underneath his arm was now empty, but had until very recently rested atop LeFou.   
He absentmindedly touched his neck. When he had tried to rub the aching muscles, he had felt something else. On his right side, there was a sore spot. Looking around for a mirror - he was still unaccustomed to the new surroundings - he located it next to a shelf in the living room. Not one of his own or Gaston’s. 

LeFou gasped when he saw the culprit of the soreness. A large red mark had formed between his chin and clavicle. Most likely the result of last night’s session.   
“What’s going on?” Gaston appeared in the doorway.   
LeFou pointed at the mark. “You! You caused this!”  
In pure reflex, Gaston took a step back and turned halfway around. “Sorry”, he muttered.  When he heard snickering, he looked up again. LeFou launched at him, and before he could react further, LeFou had Gaston pinned to the bed.   
“Now I get to make one on you!”, he declared, before playfully attacking him. 

Later, when the day’s mail had been picked up, LeFou was sorting through it. A letter with the stamp from the tavern, so most likely about the upkeep. And another one. It was in an envelope, the likeness of which he had never seen. Letters were embroidered in golden lace at the front of it. He recognised their names. It smelled sweet, like a perfume worn by fine mademoiselles.   
Almost afraid up tearing up the small piece of art in his hand, he looked for Gaston. At the very moment, he strutted out, wearing only pants. All previous bruising had faded - except for the newly formed one just above his clavicle, matching the one on LeFou. Tiny cuts from the rose bushes were still evident, mostly on his upper arms. Small and insignificant. The white stripes criss-crossed most notably on his left arm. Gaston had been distressed when they hadn’t healed, expressing worry that he would have to live with them the rest of his days. LeFou had gotten a different look in his eyes the second the last word had come from Gaston. Opening his mouth to explain to the man before him, how he should be lucky he had days ahead of him instead of the alternative. He never made it that far. Gaston realised his mistake and quickly put a finger to LeFou’s lips before kissing the corner of his mouth. He looked apologetic once their eyes met again. 

“Look at this one”, LeFou waved the letter in the air for him to see.   
Gaston took it, but didn’t seem to appreciate the decor as much as LeFou. He ripped it open and read it quickly.   
“We’re invited.” He gave him the letter again.  
“Invited? To what?” LeFou traced a finger over the imprint. Again, it was golden and he could hardly keep his eyes from it.   
“Engagement party. Two weeks from today. Apparently, that’s Belle and the Be-- Adam’s official invite.”  
“At the castle?”  
“Looks like it.”  
LeFou’s eyes had gone wide. A party? At a castle? He had only been in the garden and front hall, never in one of the ballrooms. What would he wear? He didn’t think he had clothes fine enough for a royal engagement party. Who else would be there? He wished he knew the conduct of such arrangements. 

A tapping at the door was heard for the second time that day. Before either of them could reach the door, Stanley poked his head through it.   
“Judging by the look of you, LeFou, you’ve got the invite as well”, he grinned. LeFou just nodded.   
“I had to get away from back home, Dick started measuring us the minute he read the letter, to get new and tailored clothes.” Stanley shook his head. He still lived with Tom and Dick, despite being twenty-five. “Why move away from home, when you’ve got all you need where you are?”, he’d answered one time, when Gaston had questioned him about it.   
LeFou shot a glance at the secret hiding place of his money. Fastened underneath the couch. That had always been his secret place, to hide things from prying eyes. Starting from when he was young and lived with his parents.   
He didn’t think he had enough money for a completely new suit, but maybe he could alter some of his clothes?

Stanley sat in the couch and Gaston came to join him.   
“So?”, Stanley looked expectantly at his friend next to him. “You’re not excited?”  
“We’re not going.”  
“What?”, LeFou and Stanley both cried.   
“Well, I mean, you two can go if you want to. But I’m not.”  
“And why aren’t you going, Gaston?”  
Gaston looked LeFou square in the eyes. “Why do you think?”  
A nagging thought occured in the back of LeFou’s mind. Was he still in love with Belle? Was he jealous that she was now marrying someone else? But he had known for a while that Belle was with Adam, it couldn’t come as a surprise to him that eventually they would get engaged and married.  
No one said anything. Stanley shifted in his seat. “Should I come back later?”  
“No need”, Gaston stood up and headed towards the washing room.   
LeFou turned his head away, afraid Stanley would see tears welling in his eyes. But he wasn’t that lucky. Stanley took a hold of his hand and guided him to sit in the seat next to him, that had previously held Gaston.   
“Stanley, do you think he’s-- I thought we were--” LeFou wasn’t able to finish, before the first tear dropped.   
“I think you are”, was all Stanley said, before he gave him an encouraging smile. 

When Gaston had finished washing up, Stanley had gone and LeFou was still sitting in the same spot. Within seconds, Gaston noticed LeFou’s red and swollen eyes.   
“What’s the matter?”   
LeFou went straight to the point. “Why don’t you wanna go to the party? And no, i don’t already know.”   
Gaston crossed his arms over his chest. “You can go with Stanley, what’s the problem with that?”  
LeFou tried to hide the sting he felt in his heart and repeated his question. “Nothing. But why don’t you want to come?”  
“I just don’t.”  
“Not good enough.” LeFou could be just as stubborn. He felt a problem being buried beneath his refusal, and simply wouldn’t to give in. Gaston sat down beside him and took a strand of LeFou’s hair to twirl around his finger.   
“Are you still in love with her?” It came out as nothing more than a whisper. Gaston kept playing with his hair, acting like he hadn’t heard his question. However, he answered after a long time’s silence. “No.”   
“But, what abou--”  
“No. Just no.”   
“Alright.” LeFou raised his hand to hold Gaston’s. The one he had been using to twirl the hair. They sat like that for a while, with LeFou rubbing his thumb gently over Gaston’s hand. All that could be heard was their soft breathing. 

LeFou turned to face him better.  
“I think she pities me.”   
“Pardon?” LeFou cocked his head.  
“The invite. I think she invited me, too, out of pity.”  
“Whatever could make you think that?”   
“Think about it, LeFou. The house, the visits, the invitation. What did I do to deserve that?”  
“You know, I’m just as much a part of this as you.”  
“Yes, yes, of course. But why include me?”  
LeFou thought for a while. He didn’t want to choose the wrong words. Gaston was waiting for an answer, and the longer LeFou took to counter his argument, the more crestfallen Gaston would look.   
“The house was for the both of us. They didn’t need it anymore. The visits? They were as much for the entire village, as for us.” He took a deep breath. “As for the invitation?”  
Gaston nodded.   
“I don’t know.” Gaston’s shoulders sunk. LeFou continued. “I honestly don’t know. But we shouldn’t assume the worst. That’s not like you, Gaston.” He shook his head.   
“So”, LeFou stroked Gaston’s chin. “Will you go to the party with me?”  
Without missing a beat, Gaston nodded again. “Yes.”  
LeFou broke out in a big smile and hugged him, so they both nearly fell off the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: getting ready for the party! :D


	10. Chapter Nine

LeFou sighed. He stood in front of a full-body mirror with two pairs of pants in his hands. He didn’t particularly like either one of them, especially not if they were to be worn to a royal engagement party.   
Stanley sat in the couch, where he had been going on and on about the tailored jacket he’d gotten the day before. He hadn’t brought it along, though. Dick wouldn't let the new jacket and pants be in any danger of getting dirty. He had described the newly bought pants and jacket as woven of the finest blue Indian silk with a single gold braid along the collar. They were the three of them in Stanley’s household, so they could afford it better.   
There was only a week until the party, and LeFou was still at a loss. He had tried to convince Gaston to let him alter some of his clothes, too, but Gaston firmly believed he already had perfectly appropriate clothes to wear to such an event.   
If he was completely honest with himself, LeFou didn’t have a lot of experience in altering clothes. Especially not to make it look finer. He had nice clothes, he thought, but there was a world of difference between having nice clothes in the village, and then having nice clothes at a royal castle. 

“I just don’t know.” He hung the pants over the back of the couch.  
“The green ones would be good.” Stanley popped a grape into his mouth from the bowl of fruit on the small table in front of him.   
LeFou scratched the back of his head. “Hmm.” He looked at the ones he was currently wearing. Dark brown velour with brass buttons. Maybe he could sew golden lace down each side? 

As he was turning and eye-measuring, Gaston came through the front door. He was now completely recovered, with no telltale signs of the previous injuries in the way he walked. A proud smile was plastered on his face.   
“LeFou!”  
“Oh, hi. I was just wondering which pairs of pants I should alter.” He showed them to Gaston. Gaston came over and put a hand on LeFou’s shoulder and grabbed the two pairs of pants with the other. He threw them on the couch next to Stanley.   
“No need to worry about that!”  
LeFou shook his head. “I’m not wearing old army clothes to a fancy party, Gaston.” He turned to look in the mirror again, but Gaston held him firmly in place.  
“I mean, you don’t need to worry about altering any clothes. We’re getting you new pants and a jacket!”  
“For a single time? Gaston, I don’t think so.”  
“Stanley.” Gaston opened his arms towards Stanley. “I plead to you.”  
Stanley nodded. “I got new clothes, so of course you should as well.”  
“I have it all planned!” Gaston put a hand on LeFou’s shoulder again and led him towards the door. Stanley hurried after. 

LeFou was shaking his head when they arrived at the tailor’s. “I don’t think I can afford this.” Gaston didn’t respond and pushed the door open. “I brought him here instead!”   
The tailor’s head appeared behind a curtain. “Oh! Just as good.”   
LeFou looked at Stanley, who just shrugged. The tailor went to get his measuring tape and immediately reached around LeFou’s waist, all the while whispering numbers to himself.   
“Alright”, LeFou held up a hand. “Gaston, before this goes any further, I think I have a say in this.”  
The tailor had all the measurements he needed and scampered to the back of the shop, where he rummaged through textiles in various colors.   
Gaston shook his head. “Nope. This one’s on me.”

LeFou and Stanley heads turned in unison.   
“I thought we both could use some new clothes. Earlier today I went here myself and made another appointment afterwards, for you. I was told to just measure you myself, but when I got home, and Stanley was there, then--” He smiled in a crooked way.  
“We could have done that anyway.”  
Behind him, Stanley snickered.   
“Oh.” LeFou’s eyes opened wide and a faint blush showed on his cheeks. “Oohh.”   
“So we came here instead!” Gaston threw the measuring tape he had gotten with him, onto a table nearby.   
“And”, Gaston continued. “I thought, we don’t pay rent and we got the house for free. At some point we’ll sell our old homes. So we have plenty for a little outfit for each.” He planted a kiss on LeFou’s forehead. 

The tailor came back, with several samples. “Now, all there’s left is picking a color and textile.” Stanley couldn’t keep his fingers to himself and picked up half and examined it himself. LeFou went for the cheaper stuff, but heard Gaston clear his throat behind him. “Yes, alright”, he smiled.   
He liked several of the samples and had a difficult time choosing. Stanley held up some of his to LeFou’s neck to compare.   
“Which one did you get?” LeFou turned to look at Gaston.   
“Gold and red jacket with cotton pants. In light brown.” LeFou lifted one eyebrow. “Like your army clothes?”  
“I like those colors!”  
LeFou laughed and picked up red and gold. “Well, then, I think we should match.” He handed the samples to the tailor. “For the jacket. And do you have dark red for the pants?” LeFou and the tailor went to the back of the shop to agree on the details and embroidery, leaving Stanley and Gaston out front. 

Stanley fiddled with a sample of silk while sucking in a deep breath.   
“Have anything you want to say?” Gaston stared him dead in the eyes.   
Stanley jumped and clenched his fingers around the sleeves of his jacket, looking really bashful. “Well, um, you know, you and LeFou?”  
“I know of those two, yes.”  
Stanley’s fiddling became more intense and he broke eye-contact. “I- just wanted to tell you, um, how I want LeFou to be, err, happy. Y’know?”  
The deadpanned answer came without hesitation. “We’d all like that.”

Neither said anything for seconds, that seemed to stretch an eternity. Suddenly, it dawned on Gaston. “Wait! Is this your lame way of saying ‘If you hurt him, I’ll kill you’?”   
Stanley bit his bottom lip. Gaston took that as an affirmative.  
“Why would you think I’d do anything to hurt him?”  
When no answer came this time either, he became exasperated. “You think I’m the same way I’ve always been!”  
“Keep your voice down, he’ll hear.”  
“But you were one of the first people to greet us, how can you still doubt me?”  
“I just want LeFou to be happy. I just had to check.”  
Gaston shook his head in pure disbelief. “I won’t- I won’t argue with you here.” He held up a hand to stop a reply that never came. “You’re just like the rest”, he whispered, mostly to himself.   
Stanley felt tears well up in his eyes and ran for the door, leaving Gaston as the only one in the room. He didn’t know how to react. He always thought Stanley to be his friend. One of the guys that knew most things about him, considering their shared childhood. And now it turns out Gaston himself didn’t really know Stanley.

As thoughts were passing through his head, LeFou and the tailor had reappeared. LeFou with a decision in his hand and the tailor carrying the rejects.   
“Gaston! Stanley! I’ve found the perfect one!” He stopped in his tracks, when the only one he saw was Gaston. He didn’t seem to have heard LeFou and didn’t react to his presence. He gasped audibly when he saw Gaston’s eyes were filled with tears.   
Before the tailor could see it too, LeFou reacted quickly and turned to him. “I think that’ll be all! Thank you so much, but we’re busy, so we better get going.”  
The tailor nodded, visibly confused. “Sure, no problem. I’ll have it finished in five days.”  
“Perfect, goodbye!” LeFou hurried to the door, clasping a hand around Gaston’s and rushed outdoors.   
“What’s the matter? Where’s Stanley?”  
Gaston only shook his head.   
“Please, are you having another moment?” That’s what LeFou started calling the incidents where Gaston went into himself and didn’t respond. “Did Stanley go for help? I was right in the next room.”   
Gaston sighed. “He didn’t believe in me.”  
“What’d you tell him?”  
“After these past weeks”, Gaston continued, with a hazy expression. “I thought he never left my side.”  
LeFou let out a sharp breath. “C’mon, let’s get you home again.” 

The walk to the house was silent, except for another unanswered question from LeFou, concerning Stanley’s whereabouts. But to no avail. Gaston had gone inside himself again.   
Once back, LeFou brought him straight to the couch.   
“Please tell me what happened.”  
Gaston seemed to awake at LeFou’s gentle concern. “Stanley. He accused me of being able to hurt you.” He shivered. “Just the thought of it.”  
LeFou stroked him on the back, in a repetitive motion. “I know you’re a good man.”  
“Then why doesn’t anybody else?”  
“They just need time.”  
“But- but, Stanley?”  
“I’m surprised, too. We’ll talk later.” He put a hand to Gaston’s forehead. “Rest.”  
“I’m not ill.”  
LeFou smiled. “Mental turmoil can wear you out, too.” LeFou kissed him, as he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter ;)

Stanley sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes. How could Gaston think he was just like the rest? The countless villagers still having a hard time accepting a slightly improved Gaston. Stanley knew he had changed for the better, he could see it in him. But that didn’t erase the fact that he wanted the best for LeFou. His LeFou. 

As another tear rolled down his cheek, Tom and Dick came through the door, both carrying a bag full of vegetables from the weekly market.   
“A shame you didn’t come this time, Stanley. They had samples of those rhubarbs you’ve taken a liking to.” Tom put his bag down, in the middle of the floor.   
Dick huffed, picking it up after him and went to the kitchen with both bags. “Did LeFou find any clothes to alter?” He yelled from the kitchen.   
Stanley sniffed.   
That stole Tom’s attention from the mat he was currently wiping his boots on. “What’s the deal?” He sat down next to Stanley and rubbed circles on his back. 

“It’s Gaston.”  
“What about him?”  
“And LeFou.”  
Tom didn’t ask for any more clarification, merely nodded.   
“Well, did he?” Dick had joined them, but spotted the scene before him. “What’s the matter?” He squeezed himself down on the other side of Stanley and wiped fresh tears from his cheeks.   
“I don’t know”, Stanley whispered. 

Dick caressed his neck and gently pulled his head down to kiss his forehead. “Bad day?”  
Stanley bent forward, resting his elbows on his legs and took a deep breath. “How come Gaston can be back, say a few sweet words and LeFou is all over him again?!” He blurted out.   
Tom and Dick’s eyes met behind Stanley’s back. “Mon chéri, I know how you used to feel about LeFou”, Dick started.  
“Still do”, Stanley whispered.   
“But, he’s--”  
“Taken, I know. Believe me, I know.” Sighing loudly, Stanley stood up and stretched his legs, before turning around to face the two men left on the couch. “It’s so incredibly unfair!”  
“I think you all just need to find one another again, then things’ll settle”, Tom chimed in. 

Stanley turned around a couple of times on the spot, not knowing what to do. It’s true. They hadn’t really had time to discuss the new arrangement, with LeFou and Gaston living together. That had been the stepping stone for their relationship. And Stanley felt like he had been left behind.   
Gaston had always known about Stanley’s feelings for LeFou. And, maybe, a long time ago, LeFou had reciprocated them. But now, it turns out, Gaston had come out as the victor.   
“I’ll go try on the jacket again”, he muttered. Before he could leave the room, he heard Dick’s response. “Again? That’s the third time this week! Be careful not to wear it out before the big night.”

* * * 

As the days passed, and Stanley didn’t come to see them, LeFou was growing worried. Whenever they went to Tom and Dick to look for him, he was surprisingly never at home. Or at the tavern.   
LeFou had questioned Gaston about the incident several times, but only got vague responses. LeFou was now convinced something must have happened between the two of them when he was alone with the tailor.   
LeFou paled at the sudden remembrance. The tailor! He had been so caught up in this deal with his two friends that he had completely forgotten to pick up his newly tailored clothes! Before thinking, he bolted out the door and ran as fast as he could. What would the tailor do to neglected clothes? Sell them to other people? He prayed nobody could fit them.   
He and Gaston was supposed to go out for a one-day hunt, so he hoped he’d be able to come back before Gaston was ready. 

He was out of breath when he saw the shop sign, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw whom the tailor was talking to outside the workshop. Stanley!  
His heavy breathing from the run gave him away. Stanley saw him before he could yell out his name. He hastily excused himself to the tailor, and hurried off.   
“Stanley?” LeFou stared in disbelief.   
“Be right back!” LeFou put up a finger at the tailor, before he could welcome him and ran after Stanley. Stanley wasn’t running, so he caught up to him quickly.   
“Where have you been?”  
Stanley didn’t turn around or answer.   
“C’mon, we’ve been worried sick. I looked everywhere, and I sent Gaston to the tavern hourly to look for you!” 

That made Stanley stop. He turned around, slowly, on his heels.   
“Have you now?”  
“Yes! Tell me what’s been going on! I know it’s something between you and Gaston, because he wouldn’t tell me the exact details. And the details I’ve gotten, I highly doubt the truth of.”  
“What did he tell you?”  
“About you being mad and storming off. Something about blaming him? Listen, I don’t really remember, I’ve just been trying to find you!”

Stanley looked down. He knew they had been at his home several times. Each time he had told Tom or Dick to say he’s been away somewhere. The truth was he had stayed the last couple of days in his room, with his new tailored suit in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. He hadn’t exactly been thrilled at the prospect of seeing Gaston with LeFou at the ball, while he, himself, had none.   
Of course, he hadn’t done any damage to the jacket and trousers. He hadn’t dared.   
“I don’t know why it’s suddenly hitting me now and not before, but I find it difficult with you and Gaston. And this .. arrangement.”  
“What arrangement? That we’re living in Belle and Maurice’s old house?”  
“Yes. Together.”  
LeFou couldn’t really find an answer to that. He caressed Stanley’s arm.   
“I just need to pick up my clothes, and then you’ll come home with me, won’t you?”  
There was no way he could resist those bright, expectant eyes. “Yes.”

Once back, they found Gaston heading out with his blunderbuss laid over his shoulder.   
“Change of plans, mon cœur, we have a visitor.” LeFou clapped Stanley on the back.   
“Then I’ll go myself. Have you packed food?”  
“No, we really need to talk about something.” His expression changed and he looked sternly at Gaston.   
Gaston eyed the weapon on his shoulder, making a big deal out of showing the sadness in his eyes. He finally gave in and grabbed a nearby chair.   
“So, I see you’ve found Stanley”, he said with a cold mine. 

Stanley had followed LeFou quietly, constantly walking two paces behind him. He had developed quite a cold sweat, walking back. He had no desire to see Gaston and especially not the two of them together. But to not disappoint LeFou, he didn’t run away when his back was turned.   
“He was outside the tailor’s. I ran there to pick up my clothes. It was due yesterday, but thankfully he didn’t make a big deal out of it.” He planted a kiss on Gaston’s temple. “Thanks for the new attire.”   
Stanley looked away, and sat down on his previously usual spot on the couch.   
“Has he come to his senses or did you force him here?” Gaston questioned LeFou, without acknowledging the thanks.  
LeFou crossed his arms over his chest. “Aha! I knew it! You two had a disagreement. Now, do either of you mind telling me what it was about?”   
Silence from both ends. 

“I can wait all day.”   
Gaston threw his hands in the air. “Alright, I’ll spill it. Stanley had a delusion in the middle of having a good time, and ruined the rest of the day.” Including the following days, he thought to himself.   
“That doesn’t differ from what I’ve heard you say these last days.” LeFou had changed his tone of voice, demanding an actual answer.  
Stanley decided to end the torture and come clean. Even if Gaston was present. “LeFou, I told Gaston I just want you to be happy. I think he took it to mean that he isn’t good enough.”   
Gaston huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Truth is”, Stanley continued. “I might .. like you, LeFou. I have for as long as I remember.”  
LeFou’s facial expression softened dramatically and he let his arms hang down by his sides.   
Gaston didn’t look too surprised.   
“Maybe I acted out of jealousy. And I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m sort of surprised you’ve been looking for me for so long.”  
“Of course we have. You’re one of my best friends.” LeFou sat down next to him and gave him a sideways hug. “Why would that ever surprise you?” He buried his head in Stanley’s neck.   
Gaston fiddled with a fork left on the table. Stanley looked at him. “You know I would never try anything. I respect your relationship. I just don’t think I’m completely over my own feelings.”   
“To be honest, my friend, I sometimes have difficulty believing my luck, too.” He winked at LeFou.   
LeFou smiled heartily at both of them, feeling right at home between two of his favorite people. He knew in his heart that he would always love Stanley. Just not in the same way as he did with Gaston. And, oh, how he hoped for a happy ending for Stanley. And themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't really planned on making a one-sided Stanfou thing, but it happened.   
> Oh, how it pains me! I ship Stanfou and Gafou equally. (I'll write a Stanfou fic later, actually)  
> Now, back to the main story again from the next chapter.   
> I have to remember this is about Gaston XD (But I looove Stanley so much)
> 
> Next up: Arriving at the party! :D


	12. Chapter Eleven

Rain poured down outside the window, as the two current residents dressed for the big day. The weather didn’t match LeFou’s mood, as he was jumping excitedly about and trying all sorts of accessories on Gaston.   
“These!” He fastened two brooches to each side of Gaston’s trousers. He had finally gotten him out of the long trousers and into knee-length pants. Even though Gaston had ordered his own clothes, it must have been LeFou’s incessant claims that he looked so handsome in shorter trousers. He was sure of it.

“Or maybe these?” LeFou picked up another pair on the counter.  
“Now, hold on!” Gaston held up a hand to stop LeFou. “I think I’ve gone through enough of this dressing-up show.”  
LeFou eyed the brooches. “They’re perfect for the occasion”, Gaston reassured him. “But now, I want to see you in your clothes. You’ve only tried it on once, when I wasn’t here.”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise.” LeFou concentrated hard on Gaston’s appearance, checking to see if everything was color-coordinated. When he accepted what he saw before him, he made his way to the bedroom to find the clothes.   
“Would you mind putting it on in here?” Gaston shouted from the livingroom. LeFou’s head peeked through the door. He carefully grabbed the clothes and left the bedroom. 

He felt Gaston’s eyes on him when he undressed. A slight smile showed on his lips. LeFou normally wasn’t used to getting attention for his body. The times he had been flirted with, was after they’d gotten to know him and his quirky traits.   
Now, he was undressing before Gaston, whose breath had changed when the first item was laid on the couch. If only they didn’t have to hurry …   
Gaston stood up when LeFou had finished dressing.   
“Beautiful”, was all he said, before wrapping his arms around LeFou’s waist.   
“Quite the dashing couple.” LeFou’s cheeks reddened. He felt Gaston’s arms travelling further down and suddenly his lips were on his neck and collarbone.   
“Don’t you dare”, he told him in a mock-threatening tone. The last thing he needed was another mark, before the party. 

He sensed Gaston smiling and easing up. Kissing him on the curve of his neck, LeFou could do nothing but respond with a hushed moan.   
Gaston felt for something in his own pockets of his jacket and pulled out a little bag.   
“I have something for you.”

With the session now coming to a halt, LeFou looked up at him first, before he spotted the item in his hand.   
“Yeah?” He accepted the bag. Gasping when he saw the contents. In his palm lay two golden brooches. Round and with a small, white pearl in the middle. He ran a finger over the gemstone.   
“Gaston, this .. this looks real.”  
“Of course it’s real!”  
Wide-eyed, LeFou was at a loss for words. They matched the colors perfectly.   
“I .. I don’t..”   
“Know what to say? You’re welcome!”   
“These look really expensive.”  
“LeFou, it’s just as I’ve told you concerning the new clothes. A lot of money has been saved. We should enjoy life a little. Even if it’s sometimes extravagant.”

LeFou nodded. Just when he thought the nicest, most expensive things he owned were the clothes, he was now in possession of these gems.   
“Before, I would most likely have told you that this is too much, I can’t accept these.”  
Gaston tilted his head. “But now?”  
“Now ..” He didn’t finish the sentence, before launching at Gaston, pushing him backwards, down onto the couch. LeFou straddled him while hugging his shoulders. “Je t’adore.”

* * *

Halfway to the castle, they met up with Stanley. He was in the back of a horse-drawn carriage with Tom, Dick and two neighbors.   
Gaston frowned, and eyed the light, grey blanket Stanley was wrapped in.   
Stanley huffed soundlessly and motioned with his head to Dick, who was in the front beside Tom, currently acting as coachman. He didn’t want to risk it being soiled by the carriage.   
Gaston rolled his eyes, as if to ask Stanley whether he would ever be permitted to show his new tailored outfit, or they would make him cover it up until the end of days.   
Stanley smiled and shook his head.   
These wordless encounters were possible for the two of them, after growing up together in close quarters. 

It only took a second after that for Stanley to notice the two glittering brooches on LeFou’s trousers.   
“My! I didn’t know you had golden brooches!”  
Tom yelped and jumped slightly at the front, making the horses uneasy. “Oh, boys, hadn’t seen you there”, he smiled when he spotted the two men.   
Gaston rode up to his side to say hello. LeFou stayed behind with Stanley. He blushed when he looked at them. “Gaston gave them to me just before leaving today. As a surprise.”  
Stanley whistled. “Nice. I’m getting all envious here.”  
They passed the remaining time before they arrived at the castle, with their usual banter. 

Once arrived, they led the horses to the trays filled with hay and water. And, due to the occasion, several apples and carrots.   
Outside, the castle looked the same as the last time a party had been held. The sun brightened up the towers and the smell of roses hung in the warm, mid-afternoon air. LeFou hadn’t seen the castle in full daylight. He was mesmerized by its beauty. Just imagine, something that beautiful so close to their own little village! 

He turned around to ask Stanley if he had ever seen something like this, but before he had the change, Stanley was approached by the tailor. He immediately threw the blanket over the carriage and spun around.   
“Ah!” The tailor clasped his hands together. “Even more stunning out in the daylight.” He was a man in his late twenties. His pale skin was due to spending so much of the day inside his shop, rather than a sickly demeanor. He carried himself upright and was seldom seen without his tricorn hat on top of the dark blond hair.   
“Merci, Blanchard. I couldn’t have been this stunning without the best tailor in the world!” He said with a cheeky grin. 

LeFou decided not to interfere and looked at Gaston, who had stopped short of walking up the stairs. He looked unsure of himself.   
LeFou came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. “They want you here. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have invited you.”  
Gaston nodded at the encouragement and took the first step. “You’re right.”

Several other people were beginning to arrive. They had been some of the first ones there.   
Inside the castle, Belle was finishing up with the decorations of the ballroom. She had white flowers in every corner and lace curtains in front of the open windows. A gentle breeze was swaying them. Adam was in the dining room, polishing the cutlery.   
“Madame, the first guests have arrived”, Plumette interrupted her delicate arranging.  
“Ah, well, we’ll let them in!” Belle smiled and ran halfway to the front door, before remembering her wide gown and slowed her pace. 

She saw her father had beat her to it, and was in the midst of greeting five people around him. At the sudden commotion, Adam snook through the door of the dining room, welcoming each one with a firm handshake. The fifth one was a child of about nine years old.   
“Oh, hi there!”   
The small girl looked wide-eyed at the prince. This was the first time she had seen the castle, and its inhabitants in such grand dresses!   
“I know who you will fit perfectly with!” Adam continued, his voice a pitch higher than usual. Belle had already had the same idea. “Chip?” She called.   
A sound of little feet running towards them was soon heard. Chip was in knee-length trousers and a blue jacket, looking like a miniature grown-up.   
At the sight of each other, the two scampered off, already joyously playing like long lost friends, the girl already forgetting about the grand surroundings.   
That earned a chuckle from the adults. Before long, several other guests were in the hall and the host couple was busy yet again. 

Gaston had the idea to sneak in while they were greeting the other guests. But LeFou held his hand and strode directly to Maurice.   
“Bonjour, monsieur!” He exclaimed. Maurice clasped his hand and eyed Gaston expectantly. Gaston nodded and showed his most sincere smile, before taking a hold of Maurice’s outstretched hand.   
Belle displayed no hesitation when she spotted them. “Glad you could come!” She kissed both LeFou’s cheeks and hugged Gaston briefly, not wanting to scare him off.   
Or give him the wrong impression.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will be happy.  
> ...  
> Soon.

When the guests were all seated, the fianceés rose from their chairs in unison to propose a toast. The grand room turned silent, except for a couple of snickering children.   
Belle raised her voice. “Dear all, we are glad you could all be here today, to witness this most joyous of days.” A shy look crept upon her face and she slid a hand around Adam’s waist. She let out a nervous laugh. “I’m not used to all this attention on just me”, she admitted, a little softer. 

Adam gave her an encouraging smile, and seeing all the people waiting patiently for her next words gave her back some of the initial courage. Chip and his new friend, Theresa, applauded, earning them shushes from their parents. But before long, more people nearby clapped and soon the entire room filled with sounds of clapping and cheering.   
Once it died down, Belle - grinning - resumed her speech. “Thank you, thank you. It wasn’t supposed to be a long speech, we would just like you to know how we appreciate you all. And just know, you’re always welcome here.”  
Adam raised his glass. “Cheers. Food will be served shortly.”  
They both sat down to yet another wave of applause. 

Gaston was fidgeting with the tablecloth and only seldom met anyone’s gaze. He had Stanley on his left and LeFou on his right. In front of him, on the other side of the table sat the owner of the candle shop, flanked by his wife and a vegetable farmer. They knew each other, of course, but none of them were in Gaston’s circle of friends, so he hadn’t made an effort to start up a conversation.   
Stanley was currently talking animatedly to Blanchard, seated on his other side.   
“A new shipment will arrive next week, of the finest red velvet”, Blanchard told Stanley. “I think it will fit you perfectly.”  
“I’ve never had red velvet before! Isn’t it expensive?”  
“Depends on what it will become. I have a vest in mind, maybe you’d like to come and model it?”

Gaston zoned out of their talk about dresswear and looked down at the item between his fingers. He had accidentally torn off a piece of tablecloth. He flicked it away, and saw it landing on the top of the shopkeeper’s shoe.   
LeFou elbowed him. “Enjoying yourself?”  
Gaston smiled, crookedly. “Does it look like it?”  
LeFou breathed out heavily. “I’m sure it will be fine. Just relax and be yourself.”

They both heard a scoffing sound. At first, Gaston thought it was a reaction to LeFou’s clichéed remark, but when he looked at the man at the opposite side of the table, he was met with an unfriendly glare.   
“Be yourself? Look where that got you the last time.”   
Gaston’s jaw tensed. He had hoped the attacks would wait, at least until after the entrées. LeFou, however, seemed genuinely surprised at the hostility. “Pardon?”  
“I said”, the shopkeeper articulated. “The last time he ‘was himself’, things went rather badly.”  
“So, you’re suggesting he should be someone else?”

LeFou only received a mumble in reply, which made him quite proud of himself; able to shut someone up using naught but words. Gaston wasn’t nearly as convinced. It didn’t feel like the end with this guy.   
The farmer next to him agreed. “With the damage this one made the last time here at the castle, I’m surprised he was allowed in. Rather generous of the prince.”

He spoke to LeFou, as if Gaston wasn’t present. Gaston might as well have been missing at a time like this, ‘cause he was staring stiffly at his plate and hands that were rubbing imaginary spots off the silverware.   
“Give it a break, will you?” Dick raised his voice at the two of them. He was seated next to Blanchard. The shopkeeper looked like he was about to fire back, but decided against it and moved his gaze elsewhere. 

Gaston was now fidgeting uncontrollably and getting ready to leave. LeFou placed a hand in Gaston’s lap. “Just a couple of half-wits.” He tutted. “Ignore it.”  
They sat in silence for a while, before the first course was served. Gaston hardly ate and kept his head down. He was counting the minutes until all three courses had been consumed and they were permitted to mingle. He’d seek shelter behind Tom and Dick until the evening was finally over. And then never go to another party again. 

Stanley was still in awe of the fine silk and embroidery in his clothes and resumed his wonderment with Blanchard. LeFou chatted happily, or though slightly more docile now, with Eliana next to him.   
Time passed and the main course became dessert. Chip and Theresa had been excused a while ago and was running in and out between the tables. 

Gaston was moving a slice of apple on his plate around, without an intend to eat it. Chatter rang through the hall and everyone was engaged in talking amiably.   
That was the reason nobody noticed when poor Chip tripped and fell in the midst of their chasing game. Theresa was way ahead and kept running, undisturbed.   
Gaston heard a bump and a cry. He had been on edge since the run-in with the people in front of him, so his head snapped quickly at the loud sound. Nobody would actually hurt him, would they? 

He saw Chip, on all fours and with a bloody nose. He looked at LeFou, still chatting. And Stanley and Blanchard who had been in their own little world and had now moved on to another conversation topic: royal fashion. No one seemed to notice the hurt boy.   
Chip sniffed behind him. Gaston stood up, unnoticed, and grabbed his napkin.   
“Hey there, buddy, put this on.” He kneeled next to the boy and gently laid the napkin on his nose. “It’ll throb a bit, but it would be best if you put your head backwards.” He showed Chip the motion.   
Before long, Theresa came looking for her friend. “Chip, what happened?”   
Her shrill voice made the table nearest to them quiet and they all turned their heads. LeFou’s eyes went wide when he fully took in the scene before him. Gaston pressing a napkin to a boy’s bloodied nose. 

“I fell”, was heard under the napkin. Theresa sat down next to them. Gaston wasn’t used to being surrounded by children and merely explained, that the bleeding would soon stop.   
It was a while before they noticed the entire room had been silent for several seconds. Chip felt a little wonky, so Gaston lifted him up. 

At the sight of their hurt boy, Mrs. and Mr. Potts came running to him.   
“Oh, my sweet, sweet Chip!” She fussed, just stopping short before she crashed into them. Mr. Potts was right behind her and gave Gaston a look that suggested he was responsible for the injured nose. “Here, let me take him”, he said, before maneuvering his son out of Gaston’s arms. Worried murmurs spread around the hall. Mrs. Potts cooed and cuddled Chip as they went into another room with him. 

Gaston was left with a bloodied napkin that he threw in a nearby dustbin, before he placed himself on his seat once again. LeFou was all smiles and placed his hand on Gaston’s shoulder, in a sign of gratitude.   
“Did he fall behind us? I can’t believe we didn’t notice”, Stanley wondered.  
“Gaston noticed”, LeFou whispered and squeezed his shoulder. 

It took a while before the atmosphere was back to normal after the incident. Tom was getting back into a conversation about prices at the dairy market, when he overheard whispers from not afar.   
“Nobody saw the boy trip.”  
“How do we know Gaston isn’t the perpetrator?”   
Tom’s head snapped around and glared at the owner of the accusation. A farmer from a little out of town, seated three seats behind him. Neither Tom or Dick had ever cared for him, but they didn’t know him personally, and felt it unfair to pass judgement. Until now.   
Tom looked at Gaston, who hadn’t seem to notice.   
“Do you have something to say?” Tom said sternly at the farmer, but voice low enough to avoid causing a stir. That wasn’t something the other man concerned himself with. He spoke loud enough for their entire table to hear.   
“How do we know he didn’t trip the poor boy?” He pointed at Gaston, with a finger almost shaking in anger.   
“Why would he do that?” Dick asked.   
“To make himself the hero, no less!”

A short silence was followed by an uproar of villagers throwing accusations at each other.   
“He didn’t!” A girly voice cut through the mob. Everyone looked for the owner and saw Theresa with her arms planted on her hips. “He helped Chip.”   
“She didn’t see it”, Gaston whispered. It was the truth. Gaston had done no harm to the boy, but Theresa was far out of sight. She couldn’t possibly have seen him fall. Nobody heard him, though. 

Theresa’s parents recognised the sound of their daughter’s voice, and came rushing for her, where she was currently standing next to the still seated Gaston.   
“Theresa, honey, stay out of this”, her mother took her hand and tried to lead her away. She yanked it back. “I saw him help Chip!” She insisted and stamped her foot on the ground.   
Belle and Adam had joined. Belle honestly wasn’t sure what to believe. She had seen what Gaston was capable of.   
She looked at him, seated and head down, without participating in his own defense. This was nothing like the person she had known much of her life. But even back then, she found it hard to imagine him hurting anyone who - according to himself - didn’t deserve it. 

“Stop it, stop it! This is silly”, she demanded.   
For the first time since the argument broke out, Gaston’s head rose. He looked at Belle with big, pleading eyes.   
“He wouldn’t dream of doing what-- what you’re all suggesting!” She put a hand on his shoulder and he put his on top of hers. LeFou was too out of it, to contain himself and participate. 

Adam stood in the back, wondering how to solve this. He stepped up to Belle and whispered in her ear. “Maybe we were a little too hasty to invite everyone?” For a single second, a shocked expression could be seen in her eyes. Did he mean..? No! He couldn’t. It was another second before she realised Adam had talked about the farmer and his gang, rather than Gaston. She nodded.   
“Now, listen up everyone!” Adam roared at the crowd.   
Belle took over. “Anyone here still convinced Gaston would do such a debauched act, are welcome to leave! I won’t have any more bad-mouthing.” She stopped before her anger got the better of her, and she accidentally said something she would later regret.

A few people packed up and left, in the midst of the group walked the farmer and the people on the other side of their table. Several of the original accusers sat down.   
“Good.” She straightened her dress and went to sit down, before she could see Gaston’s look of utter surprise.   
LeFou shook a little when he sat down.   
“Good riddance to those”, Stanley smirked.   
Once again, the guests took their time to calm down after yet another scare. This was shaping up to become one memorable party.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

About half an hour later, when plates had been cleared and the guests were waiting to relocate to the other room, Belle took a hold of Chip’s hand and led him to Theresa. Chip’s bloody nose had been cleaned up, and he was all fit for fight again.   
If Belle was honest with herself, she had had reservations about the party. Would everybody feel at home? She only knew some of the villagers by face. Would all of them get along? She rolled her eyes at that.   
When they had been younger, Belle always sensed that Gaston would most likely be the type of person to cause a riot. And that he had done. 

But this was now, and tonight he had been a victim of a lunatic’s accusations.   
Smiling at Chip, she let go of his hand and watched him run towards Theresa, who in the meantime had been joined by a couple of other youngsters. 

Though she wasn’t surprised to see where they had gathered. In the middle was Gaston, who - with a sparkle in his eyes - told stories of previous hunts and the war. No doubt adding his own made-up bits for dramatic effect, which Belle always had a suspicion that he was prone to do.   
But the children didn’t mind. He regaled them with his lively gestures and at one point, he accidentally knocked over LeFou’s half full glass of champagne. The children cheered and  roared with laughter, while a blushing Gaston wiped LeFou’s vest. “Sorry, sorry”, he mumbled. 

LeFou couldn’t help but laugh along, smitten with the way the children seemed to genuinely adore Gaston. And not just because of heroic deeds in the past, that LeFou sometimes insisted on bringing up. He was showing contemporary admirable actions. Just looking at him with the children, LeFou’s knees turned soft. My, was he glad he was currently sitting down!  
Gaston enjoyed the reactions. But one cloud had appeared behind the horizon, showing its ugly self. What if people had noticed him in the middle of all these children? And they thought he just wanted to impose his greatness on their young and easily influenced minds? 

“What happened after the shot was fired?”, a young girl inquired.   
Gaston opened his mouth, but it was a while before the words came. He had forgotten about the story and let dark thoughts cloud his mind. He lit up once again, grinning crookedly.   
“Then,” he started out dramatically. “I was the first one to wake up! Everyone else was asleep in their tents. I got up and without making a sound, crept out of mine to spot the perpetrator.” He crouched down and crept on the floor, the children all following suit. “I feared that I was going to be the only one against the intruder. Grabbing for my gun, I was horrified to learn that I left it in the tent. Going back would make too much noise and waste precious time.” 

He stood up. “Boldly, I strut towards the sound, but before I know it, a Portuguese soldier dropped from one of the trees!” The children screamed.   
“Luckily, my sword was by my side, so it was me against him.” He took two knives off the table and handed it to Chip. They reenacted the fight scene, with running commentary from Gaston.   
LeFou watched it all unfold. He shook his head. The real story behind that gunfire was Gaston turing in his sleep one night, and accidentally firing the gun, so it made a round hole in their tent. LeFou had several times reminded him of the safety when he bore arms, but none of it seemed to stick with his larger-than-life friend. Still, he didn’t have the heart to ruin their fun, and decided against telling the children the actual story. Gaston would have to show his gratitude later tonight. 

Their knife fight ended, with Chip coming out as the victor and several of them clinging to his legs when he pretended to be wounded and fell backwards.   
And just at the right moment too, for a little bell was heard and the doors to the ballroom opened, showing a grand hall that made LeFou’s eyes go wide. Stanley whispered a low obscenity next to him, when he spotted the grandiosity of it all.   
“I’ve always wanted to dance in a place like this”, he said.   
LeFou smiled at Stanley and motioned towards Blanchard. “Then ask someone.”  
Stanley sputtered and looked away. “All in time, my good LeFou”, he said in a silly posh voice. 

LeFou giggled and spotted Gaston in the forming crowd. He wondered if he could persuade him into a dance? Just a little quick one, perhaps.   
Theresa had already stepped onto Gaston’s shoes and the two were holding hands and mock dancing, while they laughed. 

The dining room was already mostly cleared out, and many guests were already inside the ballroom. Adam stepped up to LeFou and Stanley, and the three stood in silence for a moment.   
It wasn’t long before Stanley left them though, after Blanchard held a shy hand out towards him. No words were exchanged between the two, they merely took hold of each other’s hand and walked in. 

LeFou and Adam were by this point, the only ones left in the dining room. Belle and Plumette were spinning each other around, trying to see who had the widest dress. Three girls joined in and when Cadenza started the music, they were all holding hands and running in a circle. Tom and Dick stood in the right side of the room, trying to egg each other on to go dancing. None of them were much for it, but it was plain as day that they both wanted to ask the other one to the dancefloor. On this special occasion.   
LeFou spotted Gaston somewhere in the middle of the dancing crowd. He was looking downwards, so LeFou guessed he was still dancing with a youngster. At least he hoped that’s what he was doing. The thought of Gaston going inside himself after the previous occurrences were not that far-fetched. 

But when LeFou saw a smile and Gaston’s mouth moving, he became at ease.   
Stanley on the other hand looked as if he found it very difficult to breathe. He was wiping sweat off his brows and looking everywhere but at his dancing partner. Blanchard looked calm and cool, though. He didn’t let it faze him, and he calmly and steadily led Stanley around the floor, to the correct rhythm of the music. 

Tom and Dick had gone to focusing on Stanley and Blanchard, to avoid going on the floor themselves. Undoubtedly talking about their ‘little boy’ and his new handsome flame.   
LeFou looked at Adam. “This is so much more than I could’ve hoped for, only two weeks earlier.”  
Adam nodded. “We’re only glad to help.”

LeFou didn’t tell him about all the other things he dared not hope for. A happy and accepting Gaston. Stanley with a good guy.   
But most of all, he was glad that Gaston was his and he was Gaston’s. And while the music played on and the people cheered, LeFou stood patiently and waited for his turn to dance with Gaston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue next time!


	15. Epilogue

LeFou woke up as he had so many times before: entangled in Gaston’s limbs. He rubbed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Today was the day they were going to repay the favor. Though only for a select few.   
When the ball had ended that night, some weeks ago, he had wasted no time in inviting Belle and Adam over to their house.   
Their house. 

He tasted the words. Of all the things that had happened with Gaston, Stanley, Belle, Adam and the village in its entirety during the last couple of months, it was their now shared housing that still made his heart flutter. And tonight there would be a party again. A celebration. For what reason had they not to celebrate their lives?  
He pressed a kiss to Gaston’s forehead, but it didn’t wake him up. Some food and drink had been brewing since last night in the kitchen and he got up to check on them.   
Everything looked fine. Except himself. He spotted his tangled hair and ruffled clothes in the mirror and went to clean himself up. Their guests were expected at midday.   
   
* * *  
   
Belle tied the second braid in her hair. One on each side of her head.   
“Are you almost ready to go, Adam?” she yelled. A muffled “yes!” was heard underneath the covers on their bed. She gave the pile of blankets a crooked smile and went to check up on her father.   
   
* * *   
   
As LeFou was stirring in a pot, Gaston showed himself in the kitchen, looking more terrible than LeFou had half an hour ago.   
“So, you’re up, huh?”   
Gaston nodded. “Do you want help with anything?   
“Could you set the table?”  
Another nod as Gaston went to pick up some plates in a drawer. 

They both worked in a comfortable silence. The sun was high on the sky and birds were chirping. LeFou started humming, which caught Gaston’s attention. He sneaked closer and when LeFou’s humming grew in volume he grabbed him without warning and spun him playfully around.   
“Gaston!”  
“Shh, dance with me, mon amour.” Gaston put his hand on LeFou’s waist and slow danced with him. “Hum some more.”   
As LeFou did, Gaston rested his cheek on his head and - neither of them being sufficient in the skill of dance - swayed from side to side, while holding onto each other’s waists.   
   
* * *  
   
Tom struggled to manage his hair and groaned at the effort. “Fine, I’ll just do the bun then!” He exclaimed exasperated. Dick wasn’t listening, being halfway into the closet as he was, looking for clothes. “Why didn’t we figure this out last night?” He muttered.   
Tom joined him in the bedroom. “Find anything to wear?” Dick merely grumbled and held out red trousers in front of Tom. “Yours.” He put them on without questioning.   
“Is Stanley here?” Tom asked.   
“No, he slept over at Blanchard’s.”   
   
* * *   
   
LeFou smiled up at Gaston. “I need to finish the roast. And you should have dressed over an hour ago!”  
Before Gaston reluctantly let go, he nuzzled his nose in LeFou’s hair. When he had dressed, a tapping was heard at the door. LeFou went pale. “They’re here already? I haven’t finished the food! And we still need to clean!”  
Gaston opened the door. Outside was two happy faces looking up at him.  
“Chip and Theresa, hi!” 

In the kitchen, LeFou breathed out, relieved.   
“Do you wanna come to the field and play?” Theresa asked, hopefully.   
Gaston grinned at the offer. “That would be grand, but I’m locked up inside right now, and my jailer won’t want me to leave.”  
The children gawked at LeFou, who shook his head to himself.   
Laughing, Gaston picked up the children - one on each of his shoulder - and they walked to the kitchen. 

“Mmm, it smells good!” Chip said, holding onto Gaston’s neck.   
“Why, thank you! It’s a perfect time you’ve arrived as well, as I was just in the need for someone to taste it.”   
The children cheered and a gaping Gaston put them down.   
“Don’t worry, hon, you’ll get lots more at the table.”

“It tastes great! Are you having visitors?”   
LeFou nodded. “Yes, the Prince and Princess. Plus our friends.”   
Theresa and Chip went wide-eyed. “Can we help?”, they asked, all thoughts about playing in the field vanishing.   
“Sure! Clean the house.”  
“Gaston!” LeFou smiled apologetically at them, but they were already looking through cabinets for a broom and a dust cloth. Gaston shrugged at LeFou.   
   
* * *  
   
Stanley was in the tailor shop, trying on different outfits, while Blanchard was working the sewing machine.   
“What about this one?” He turned around, showing off a short, green vest.   
“Ihh looo ood.”   
Stanley cocked his head to the side.   
“Oh, sorry”, Blanchard removed the pins from his mouth. “It looks good!”

Stanley smiled gratefully and went to stand next to him. “You shouldn’t be working on a Sunday.”   
“It’ll just be another minute, then we can go.”   
“Alright.”   
Blanchard finished the trousers fast and rose from the working chair. He looked at Stanley.   
“You know”, he said. “I can’t wait to sew an abundance of clothes just for you!”  
   
* * *   
   
Theresa and Chip were like a whirlwind in their house. In no time had they dusted all the surfaces and sweeped the floor.   
Gaston whistled, impressed. “I think dedication and effort like that deserve to be rewarded.”   
“How would you like to stay for lunch? I’m sure there’s plenty enough to go around.”   
LeFou nodded. “Yes, you can stay. If there’s more plates in the cabinet, you can put them on the table.” 

Chip and Theresa didn’t need to be told twice and rustled through the kitchen once again. They found two seats at the table and rearranged some of the decour.   
LeFou went to check on the food again and time flew by, while he was mending the pots and pans. He hadn’t heard anything from Gaston or the kids in a while, so when he had some free time he went to check. Maybe they had gone to the field after all, to burn off some steam before being trapped at a table. 

But no, LeFou was presented with an entirely different sight when he walked into the livingroom. On the couch was the three of them, sharing a huge bowl of candy between them.   
“Oh my, you’ll ruin your appetites! Where did you even find that bowl?”  
Gaston shrugged. “Just turned up, I guess.” He smiled knowingly at the children.   
“When will the guests be here?” Theresa asked, mouth full of candies.   
“I think it’s just about time they’ll start arriving, so put that candy away!”  
There was a tapping at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. So far ;)   
> I hope you've all enjoyed it.  
> I'm really happy with the story. And a little proud, since this is the first fic I've ever finished!


End file.
